


Being Cheeky, Are You, Simp?

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Greta Keller, Bisexual Helen Park, Bisexual Yirina Portnova, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Chair Sex, Claiming, Collars, Comedy, Crack Relationships, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, Goth Commie Dommy Mommy Yirina Portnova, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Impregnation, Jason Hudson Needs A Drink, Kissing, Kneeling, Lace Panties, Large Breasts, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Loss of Identity, Lube, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Masturbation, Milk, Milking, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Panties, Panty Kink, Panty masturbation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rain, Reader!Bell, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Road Trips, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Russell Adler Is A Sith Lord, Russell Adler Is So Done, Samantha Maxis Is A Slut, Samantha Maxis Is Captain America, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Table Sex, Teleportation, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/Other, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: A series of shorts in which Bell simps for the one, the only, Helen A. Park.
Relationships: Bell & Eleazar "Lazar" Azoulay & Helen A. Park, Bell & Eleazar “Lazar” Azoulay, Bell & Greta Keller, Bell & Greta Keller & Helen A. Park, Bell & Helen A. Park, Bell & Helen A. Park & Yirina Portnova, Bell & Samantha Maxis, Bell & Yirina Portnova, Bell/Greta Keller, Bell/Greta Keller/Helen A. Park, Bell/Helen A. Park, Bell/Helen A. Park/Yirina Portnova, Bell/Samantha Maxis, Bell/Samantha Maxis/Helen A. Park, Bell/Yirina Portnova, Eleazar "Lazar" Azoulay & Helen A. Park, Greta Keller & Helen A. Park, Greta Keller/Helen A. Park, Helen A. Park & Yirina Portnova, Helen A. Park/Yirina Portnova, Reader/Helen A. Park, Samantha Maxis & Helen A. Park, Samantha Maxis/Helen A. Park
Comments: 272
Kudos: 101





	1. Brick In the Wall: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a total Helen simp ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bell's decision to misuse the camera during the events of Brick In The Wall comes back to haunt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because come on, who HASN'T misused the camera to take like fifty photos of Helen?

//

//

“Bell!”

With the kind of scream that only someone filled with surprise and terror at the same time could possibly muster, you jumped up from your spot at the arcade console, whirling around to zero in on the source of the one who had called your name, of whom was clearly mad. 

And boy howdy-do were they _mad._

Helen A. Park, MI6 Intelligence Officer, valued member of Team Dadler (and no that was totally not what everyone not named Hudson called Adler’s ragtag bunch of misfits) was staring at you with the kind of look that absolutely would’ve eviscerated you if she could’ve, and the glasses she was wearing did absolutely nothing to dispel even a teeny-weeny-micro-peeny fraction of that anger she threw at you like a bomb. “Could I have a word with you?” She asked, in a tone of voice that definitely wasn’t the asking type. Her head cocked towards the Dark Room, and with a resigned sigh, you got up and began following the clearly irate Englishwoman.

As soon as you entered the Dark Room, Helen shut the door behind you and locked it, and then, with what could only be some form of annoyance made manifest, picked up a recently developed photo and held it up for you to see in the eerie red light. “Care to explain?” She asked, making sure you could see the photo, and _boy_ was it a photo that needed to be explained, _right now_ if Helen’s expression was any indication.

After all, it was a photo of Helen’s pussy.

In fairness, it was a _clothed_ picture of her pussy, and it could’ve been more accurately construed as a photo of her lap, considering that she was wearing jeans and all that, but the point was that you had taken a photo of her crotch and there was really no way to explain that one away. But, because you were on Adler’s team for a reason, you tried anyway. “Well uh...I was calibrating the camera and my finger slipped-” You began, only for Helen to glare at you.

“Please, save the excuses for someone who will at least pretend to believe them.” She declared, shaking her head slightly in admonishment. “Clearly, you’ve been distracted, and it’s starting to show in your work. As the one most affected by your behavior, I will be taking corrective action.” And with that, Helen took a step back. “On your knees, Bell. You’ve got a job to do.”

Wordlessly, you got on your knees, looking up at Helen, who smirked at the way you looked to her. Her hands moved to her jeans, and in front of you, she took them off, making it slow and sensual, or at least as slow and sensual as someone who was _clearly_ pissed off with you could manage. Beneath were a pair of panties, and you couldn’t make out the color, but you _could_ tell that they were tasteful in design. Those swiftly followed, joining Helen’s pants in a mess of fabric on the floor, and with a flourish that would’ve left you scrambling for a notepad if you had the sense to grab one, Helen stepped out of her clothes and right into your personal space, one hand gently pressing against the back of your head and pushing you close to her pussy. When you hesitated, she pushed a little harder, bringing you a mere inch away from her glistening slit.

“Go on Bell, you want it, don’t you?” 

“Y-yes.” You breathed, and Helen, apparently tired of waiting, pushed you forward mouth-first onto her cunt. You made a surprised noise, and then tasted nothing but the sweetness of her pussy, the very pussy you’d wanted so badly that you’d taken a photo of it when she hadn’t been paying attention back in Berlin. _God, it’s better than I ever could’ve imagined!_ You thought, beginning to toy with her slit, your tongue sliding upwards, and then downwards. 

“Enthusiastic, I like it.” Helen mused, batting away one of your hands when you decided to bring it upwards to add to the mix. “No.” She declared. “Mouth only, Bell. Fold your hands behind your back and address me only as _ma’am.”_

“Yes ma’am.” You said, affixing the honorific out of a subconscious desire to submit to Helen. The elegant way she carried herself, the authority in her voice...it all made that desire to get on your knees and do nothing but please her all the more attractive. And please her you did, loyally running your mouth along the length of her slit, attending to her pussy in loving fashion. Her slit’s wetness was addictive, the scent and taste of her pussy drawing you in further. Yet, despite your efforts, Helen made nary a sound, save for soft little breaths and gasps that were just barely heard, even in the gentle silence of the Dark Room.

“You’re doing good, Bell. Keep going.” Helen hummed a few minutes later, when the ache in your knees had gotten a little more prominent than you would’ve liked and her lack of response had started to make you doubt yourself. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” You gasped in response, breathless as Helen made you go right back to working her cunt. The sweetness of her slit was intoxicating, driving you nuts as you set once more to your task with renewed vigor. The realization that Helen was enjoying your effort, despite the lack of vocalization, pushed you forwards, and so your tongue went a bit deeper inside of Helen’s wet folds, sweeping this way and that with a bit more enthusiasm, the drive to please your lady so much stronger. You lost yourself in Helen’s body, focusing solely upon her pussy, forgetting the world around you until-

_“Hnnh...fuck...Bell…”_

Moaning softly, just enough so you could hear, Helen came, her grip on you tightening as she all but pushed you against her, practically humping your face as she enjoyed herself. “Don’t you dare stop.” She moaned out, and so you obliged, giving your all to make Helen’s orgasm the very best that you could give her. The Englishwoman continued to moan and buck into your mouth, using you for her pleasure in glorious fashion as she came, minutes ticking by in glorious, delightful fashion. “Good...very good.” Helen mewled, fingers digging into you ever so slightly as she rode out the last of her orgasm and finally, finally let you go.

Gasping for breath, you rocked back on your knees, your breathing soft, but ragged as you looked up dazedly at Helen. “Did I do good, ma’am?” You asked, your eyes shining with a desire to please your mistress. Meeting your pleading look, Helen smiled slightly, barely visible in the poor lighting of the room.

“You did very well. You have more than made up for your lapse in judgement.” She said, taking a step back and motioning for you to get up. Bending down, Helen picked up her panties and thrust them into your hands. “Your reward, Bell.” She said, pressing the fabric into your grasp. “I trust you’ll enjoy yourself thoroughly with those.” 

“I will, ma’am.” You breathed, clutching her panties with reverence. 

“I know you will.” Helen said, before waving at the door with one hand as she grabbed her pants and began to put them back on. “Off you go now, Bell. I will call upon you again when I have need for you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” You said, and tucking Helen’s panties away, you gently slipped around her and departed the Dark Room, immediately running into a very amused Frank Woods.

“Simp.” Woods muttered as you went by, attempting to look like you hadn’t just enjoyed a proper English pussy.

“Onion.” You muttered back.

“Morons.” Adler sighed.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also like I shot Kraus' wife with like fifty bazillion darts even though you like only need one because fuck it why not.


	2. Redlight, Greenlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bell's lack of finesse during Redlight, Greenlight is addressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the author sucks at stealth. Like, REALLY sucks at stealth.
> 
> In fairness, how was I supposed to know that one guy would intercept the axe meant for his friend, resulting in an all-out firefight?

//

//

“Do I have to wear this?”

“Yes, yes you do, Bell.” Helen declared, smiling at you. The Englishwoman was straddling you, gently affixing a collar to your neck. “It looks cute on you,  _ and  _ I made sure it was a color that suited your eyes, so really, to not wear it would be a waste of my time and money, and that would make me very,  _ very  _ angry. And you don’t want to make me angry, do you, pet?” 

“N...no.” You breathed, stiffening slightly under the piercing gaze of your mistress. You would never do anything to make her angry, not after the photo incident. She was  _ very  _ unhappy with you after that and you remembered having to make it up to her by getting on your knees and pleasing her pussy until she was happy and smiling again.

“Good pet.” Helen cooed, leaning down, she gave you a kiss, and with one final click, she pulled back to admire her handiwork. “A cute little collar that lets everyone know who you belong to.” Breathing softly, you allowed Helen to take your hand and lead you to a nearby mirror, where the soft-blue collar gleamed in the light, silver-inset ink showing the words that marked the leather, your name was there, along with your affiliation, but most importantly were five innocuous words that were definitely not so innocuous when the collar was wrapped around your neck.

_ Property of Helen A. Park _

“Is it comfy? I’ll adjust it if it’s not.” Helen asked, gently placing both her hands on your shoulders, rubbing them softly, gently scraping her nails across your skin as a reminder of who truly was in charge here. You were naked, a stark contrast to Helen, who was fully-clothed, and the hilarity of the contrast was not lost on you.

“It’s comfortable, mistress.” You breathed, bowing your head in deference to your queen.

“That’s good, you’re all set then, pet.” Helen said, pressing a kiss to your cheek and then gently led you to the bed, where two pairs of panties lay innocuously off to one side. Helen pressed you onto the mattress, ensuring that you lay upwards. “Bell, as your stealth is rather lacking, today we are going to work on your ability to remain quiet.” Helen declared, appearing in your vision and smiling at you, like a teacher eager to begin a lesson. “As such, I will be wanking your cock, and you will remain still and silent throughout the wank session. If you make a noise or attempt to take the initiative, there will be consequences. You may speak, but only to answer my questions. Is that clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” You breathed, as Helen pulled you up into a sitting position and took up a spot at the head of the bed, leaning against the baseboard. Pulling you into her frame, she gently made you lower your legs, wrapping her own around them to keep you from moving. Her right hand plucked up a pair of panties--specifically a light pink variety, and then gently came down to rest against your cock, wrapping the delicate-feeling cloth around your cock, fingers following suit to press the fabric firmly against your dick.

“Frankly, your performance in the Ukraine was absolutely abysmal.” She said, beginning to stroke your cock, starting slowly, letting you get adjusted to the feeling of her panties wrapped around your length. “While your decision to go guns-blazing through a city block in Berlin could be attributed to a combination of bad luck and your violent tendencies, your decision to abandon stealth and quite literally maraud your way through the Ukraine facility’s tarmac was less understandable.” Her thumb rubbed against the tip of your cock, making you exhale a long, deep breath, stifling the moan that wanted to come out as she pressed the pad of her thumb against your clothed cock and rubbed a little circle into the fabric. “It baffles me that you eliminate the guards at the front gate in stealthy fashion with Woods’ assistance, then decide to procure a rocket launcher and blow up the landing pad with a refueling helicopter. You could’ve simply bypassed the chopper. Why?”

“I...I saw an opportunity, mistress.” You whispered, feeling Helen’s other hand come up to gently caress your throat, the threat clear in her action. “There were a number of guards clustered around the helicopter, with volatile materials all around. It was a golden opportunity.”

“Hm...I’ll give you that.” Helen said. “Still, your lack of finesse has been noted in your file and you will consider this disciplinary action.” She resumed her stroking, pausing only to kiss your neck and cheeks, the dangerous glint in her eyes never leaving her beautiful irises. “Naturally, your actions attracted quite a bit of attention-” She hummed. “-a pursuing chopper sent after you was shot down, and two BTRs that had the misfortune of running into you were similarly destroyed. If it was a full-frontal assault on the base, I assure you you would be commended for your destructive affinity, as it is, it does lend weight to Hudson’s concerns that you aren’t fit for the more delicate operations of our mission. I aim to prove him wrong, provided you can prove to me that somewhere, deep inside, is someone who can go more than five minutes on a mission without blowing up a building?”

“...y-yes mistress.” You moaned, regretting it as Helen’s hand froze immediately, leaving you hanging, the cloth of her panties pausing where it was and making you moan a little more, desperate to feel the gentle rubbing sensation again. 

“Say it again, Bell, clearer this time.” Helen commanded.

“I can be stealthy, my mistress.” You breathed, forcing your voice to remain level. “I can be of use in more delicate operations.”

“So you say, yet you can’t quite control yourself as finely as I would like.” Helen mused, and it occurred to you that you had begun to attempt to hump her hand. Her legs, those warm and supple things draped over your own, had restrained you, of course, but she had noticed anyways. “The subconscious actions...you should learn to control them. Wouldn’t want a muscle twitch giving away your position, now would you? Violent tendencies and survivor mentality or no, one of these days you’re going to take on something just as stubborn as you are...and I don’t do bits and pieces. Do you understand me?”

“Yes mistress.” You conceded, and in turn, you were rewarded with the sensation of Helen’s hand once more jerking your cock, the fabric of her panties once more sliding up and down your length. 

“Good pet.” Helen said, kissing your cheek once more. “I knew you could do whatever was asked of you, so long as you put your mind to it.” You could practically hear the smile in her voice as she wrapped her free arm around you, having procured the other pair of panties--green, with floral print, in the process. Dangling it slightly, she gently lifted her hand to your face and pressed the panties against it, making you breath in her scent.

_ Sweet, like flowers on a spring day. _

“I know how much you enjoyed playing with my pussy the other day.” Helen said. “The way you so happily set to work on it...after a bit of prodding, of course. So I figured you deserved to have a bit more.” She chuckled softly, no doubt feeling the way your heart had begun to race as you were exposed to more of Helen’s world. Her breasts gently pressed into your back, her panties and fingers were wrapped around your cock, and now a second set of panties were pressed against your face, ensuring that with every breath, you tasted Helen.

You moaned.

“I really should punish you for not being silent, but it’s cute to see you like this.” Helen clipped, causing you to stiffen slightly. “Bell, a valued member of Team Dadler, elite special forces operative...moaning and squirming like a schoolgirl on her first date, and it’s because of me.” A soft laugh punctuated her summary, and you moaned some more as she continued to stroke your cock, making sure her panties pressed firmly against your length and accented her strokes. “You may moan freely, pet. But no moving.”

“Thank you, mistress.” You mewled, finally giving up control and moaning into Helen’s hand, taking deep, needy breaths, the scent of her panties filling your lungs. Your voice gently filled the air as you moaned and mewled, helpless in Helen’s arms as she stroked and jerked your cock.

“What a good little pet.” Helen mused, enjoying the way you submitted to her. “Finally learning your place.” She kissed the back of your neck, eliciting a long, drawn out moan from your throat, her tongue tracing a line along the collar that lined your neck. Savoring the way that every moan made a warm heat run along her hand, Helen upped her pace and pulled you closer, making sure you could feel her breasts along your back. “You’re mine, Bell, all mine,  _ only  _ mine…”

“Oh…”

Shutting your eyes, you mewled and came in Helen’s arms, warm cum staining the fabric of her panties and her hands. The Englishwoman watched with delight as you made an absolute mess of her panties, a dark stain spreading across the light pink fabric, your muffled moans filling the air and making music for her ears to enjoy. You shook softly, groaning and moaning with every pump of her hand, slumping into Helen’s frame as she pleasured you, jerking your cock until you had nothing left to offer your mistress.

“Mm, that was a very good load, pet.” Helen cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of your head and letting go of your cock, pulling her panties away from your face and letting you breathe freely, taking the other pair from your cock and holding them up so you could see your handiwork. “You practically soaked those panties in your cum. I’m proud of you.” 

“Th-thank you, mistress.” You mewled, only having just caught your breath. 

“Oh, but we’re not done yet.” Helen said, a wicked smile crossing her face, as she draped the soaked panties right back on your cock. “I know you still have plenty more loads left inside of you...and I'm going to get them out.  _ All  _ of them.”

Your breath hitched, and Helen began again.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redlight Greenlight is a fun mission but like every time I play I literally cannot get past the entrance without having to kill like every guard there in an open firefight.


	3. She Gets What She Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen is impatient. And horny. It all works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the product of me hanging around on Youtube and seeing a Bell x Park video.
> 
> And the comments.
> 
> Some Guy: "Bell, are those condoms?" 
> 
> Some Other Guy: "Oh Bell, we don't need those for our special 'breeding program' eh?" 
> 
> Me: WRITE THAT DOWN. WRITE THAT DOWN!!

//

//

“Bell, let’s fuck.”

“What, now? I’m in the middle of decrypting Aldrich’s floppy-” You gasped, and about two seconds later, regretted your decision to mouth off, as Helen, a _wickedly_ dangerous expression on her face, grabbed you by your collar and roughly hauled you up from your seat, throwing you onto the table just in front of the Evidence Board. You thanked God that no one else was around right now to see you being led about like a puppy--Mason and Woods had gone out to buy onions and get lunch, Lazar and Sims were in town, Adler was probably off torturing someone and drinking their blood and god knew where Hudson was and you really didn’t care about that four-eyed fuck anyways.

“I want to fuck, and I want to fuck _now.”_ Helen declared, grabbing your arms by the wrists and pushing them down so that you couldn’t move them without her say so. “I’ve been doing nothing but developing photos all day to help figure out how we’re getting you into Lubyanka Square without having to march an army into Moscow, Adler took the last candy bar, and we haven’t had a proper fuck in a week because it’s been a busier time than usual. At this point, I _need_ your dick, and you’re gonna give it to me now, _pet.”_

“Y-yes mistress.” You gasped hurriedly, putting up zero resistance as Helen divested you of your clothes. This was definitely one of those times where you let her do whatever she wanted to you. Especially with the way her eyes had that crazed, lusty look that she only got with you, despite Lazar’s belief to the contrary that it was targeted at _him,_ which it wasn’t, and how the man didn’t notice that Park had eyes for you and _only_ you was anyone’s guess. “I think I have condoms in my pack-”

“I. Don’t. Care.” Helen said, taking a step back to remove her own clothes, and just as hurriedly. In some less-lusty time, you imagined she would’ve taken her time to tease you, get you ready for her, but well, she clearly wanted it _now,_ and so her clothes were divested with the sort of military speed and precision you saw when she stabbed people who looked at her funny. “We’re fucking right here, right now, damn the condoms and _anyone_ who walks in on us.”

“Jesus you’re horny-” You breathed, in time for Helen to catch your lips in a fierce, hot kiss that left you gasping for breath by the time she broke it off. Her hands had grasped yours, fingers intertwining, ensuring you couldn’t gain any leverage as the Englishwoman straddled you, giving you a full view of her breasts. 

“With someone like you, how could I not be?” Helen asked. “You’ve been teasing me with that body of yours for a week now. _Oh Helen, I’d love to play, but I’m so busy helping Mason and Woods hunt down Rudnik. Oh Helen, I know you’re trying to seduce me, but can it wait I’m in the middle of some calibrations-”_ You laughed, and the Englishwoman pouted. “-but it’s true, Bell.” She concluded. “You’ve spent more time fondling that XM4 of yours this week than you did me.”

“We’ve been really busy this week, you said it yourself.” You said, your eyes twinkling with a certain mischievous joy that came with winding up the raven-haired temptress. You could only push so far, at least when she was in her domineering moods, and it was fun to find where the line was drawn. “Besides, you know you like the show-”

Kissing you, Helen nodded in assent, blinking twice and visibly shifting away from that _tigress_ mentality that had gotten you into this position in the first place. “I do.” She all but crooned, shifting her hips and aligning her pussy with your rather erect cock. “But enough of the teasing, Bell. I really do want to fuck you, right here on the table.” Her voice had turned a bit gentle as she spoke, and she leaned down to give you a soft kiss, holding her lips in place as she slid down and took you with one fluid motion. “And I know you do too…”

“I admit, you’re way more entertaining than that damn disk.” You moaned, moving one of your arms up to caress Helen’s face, brushing a bit of her hair out of the way. Your eyes had widened slightly at the sensation of her pussy wrapping around your shaft, the warm, tight heat of Helen’s cunt drawing another moan from your lips. “Though our bed is much more comfy-”

“Too far away.” Helen said. “And besides, Adler likes this table. I’d like to ruin it for him, seeing as he took the last candy bar.”

“You _really_ wanted it, didn’t you?” You asked, your breath a little drawn out as you started to thrust upwards and into the Englishwoman, and she nodded.

“Kit-Kat is a lovely thing to nibble on.” She chimed, kissing your cheeks and then your forehead. “And the bastard took the last one because _someone_ pilfered his lighter this morning while he was showering, all the while giving a spiel to me about how smoking is bad. Sound familiar?” Her eyes twinkled with mischief of her own, and she ground her hips harder against your own, drawing a long moan from your throat.

“He likes putting long, cylindrical and shaft-like things in his mouth.” You murmured between feverish, heady kisses and thrusts into Helen’s cunt. “Which leads to all sorts of wrong, unsexy thoughts when you think about it.”

“Well, hopefully this will distract you.” Helen said, and leaning down, she pressed herself firmly against your frame and took the initiative away from you. Her hips pushed back against yours, forcing your cock to rock harder into her pussy, and her hands grasped your wrists and held them down on the table, ensuring that the MI6 officer was quite literally on top, and would stay so until she decided otherwise. “You like this?”

“Yes, god, yes!” You moaned, feeling the table squeak lightly as Helen’s hips moved a bit faster, slamming down onto your cock and making you moan with how wet she was, how aroused being in charge made her. “Fuck, Helen-” 

“Mm, that’s my name, don’t wear it out…” Teased the Brit, kissing your lips. “...though I do love hearing you say it.” She added, pulling up so as to better show her breasts to you. “Hearing you moan my name when you cum is a delight I could never get tired of.” One of her hands left your wrists to caress your throat, rubbing the fabric of your collar, savoring every thrust you made into her frame. “I love seeing that look in your eyes, the joy in your eyes as you spill yourself inside of me, just as you’re going to do soon enough…”

“Wait...are you on-” Helen interrupted your question with a kiss, lowering herself once more to pin you to the table. The Englishwoman moaned softly, her voice mixing with your own as she made a few moves of her own that left you mewling, your voice echoing about the safehouse. “-Helen, _Helen,_ are you on the pill-”

“...a lady never reveals her most intimate secrets, Bell.” She teased, and your eyes widened as you realized the implications of her words. She giggled softly and continued to kiss you, nuzzling your neck and pressing a line of kisses against it as she continued to ride your cock, clearly entranced with the way her words had made you a bit nervous.

“Oh, Helen…” You mewled, shutting your eyes and squirming in Helen’s grasp. Her pussy was a pleasurable vice you couldn’t escape from, her wet heat trapping your cock firmly inside, squeezing and jerking your shaft with the intent to make you cum inside of her. Helen’s eyes had once-more regained that predatory tint in them, the woman who so happily laid claim to you determined to make you blow. 

“Mm, _that_ turned you on something fierce.” Helen mused, kissing you and coaxing you into opening your eyes again, making sure you had a lovely view of the riding temptress. “Does somebody like the idea of cumming inside of me, without any barriers in the way to stop life from taking it’s natural course? Do you _want_ to cum inside, knowing full well that you could give me a baby?”

“...yes!” You breathed, moaning freely as your cock twitched and slid along Helen’s warm heat, every thrust into the Englishwoman pushing you closer to your peak. “Fuck, fuck, yes, _yes!”_

“Good, _very_ good.” Helen mewled, continuing to ride you with reckless abandon. “I must say, I wouldn’t mind if you and I made a baby, right here, on Adler’s table.” Shifting slightly, she began to croon, her breath hot against your left ear as she pressed a kiss against your cheek and continued to tempt you with those sultry words. “You’d make a lovely house spouse, Bell. An excellent parent...you’d be such a good homemaker.” She shifted again, kissing your lips, her hands coming back up to pin your arms to the table once more. “When this is all over, I’ll take you back to my flat in London, and we’ll have a family together. A _big_ one.” 

“I’d love that.” You gasped, lips trembling slightly. “You’d look _so good_ pregnant.” 

“You’re goddamn right I would.” Helen said with a smirk. “I’d look good with a baby bump, _and_ my tits would get bigger. And I know how much you enjoy playing with them. More is good, right?” 

“Oh, fuck yes it is!” You cried, thrusting faster into Helen’s pussy, wanting nothing more than to make that dream a reality. Helen’s eyes widened at the sudden enthusiasm on your part, but she swiftly adjusted and reciprocated, making the table squeak and rock ever so slightly as you two fucked each other, and _hard_ at that. Helen’s grip on your wrists tightened, the Englishwoman kissing you feverishly as she pushed you to your peak.

“Going to cum soon, Bell?” Helen asked, and you nodded. “Me too.” Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and she kissed you again, her breath hot against your skin. “I want you to try holding off as long as you can, okay? It’s always a treat to see you peak, then moan and struggle as you desperately attempt to not cum, before I make you cum inside of me.”

“I’ll try.” You whimpered, mewling as you felt your pleasure start to slide up your shaft. That familiar tingling sensation in the back of your spine manifested as you felt your orgasm start to arrive, and you moaned louder, trying to resist the urge to cum. 

“Mm, there’s nothing I love more than seeing you like this.” Helen cooed, kissing you as she rode your cock harder and harder. “Pinned beneath me, mewling like the simp you are as you fuck me, desperate to cum inside...and you are _desperate,_ I can tell.” She giggled and let her fingers intertwine with yours. “You’re about to break, about to give in and cum inside of the most beautiful woman in the world…and that makes me wanna cum.” She kissed your cheek, one hand coming down to caress your face. “I’m on the edge, Bell, would you like to push me over?”

“Yes, Helen.” You murmured, groaning as you felt yourself slipping. You had seconds at most before you blew. “Kiss me, kiss me please-”

Helen kissed you.

Moaning, you felt Helen slam herself onto your cock, hilting you as far as you could go inside of her. You came a moment afterwards, crying out into Helen’s lips as you blew your load, shooting rope after rope of hot semen into her pussy. Helen screamed and came, kissing you feverishly as she peaked and came on your cock, riding you relentlessly. “Yes, yes, _yes!”_ Helen screamed, delighted shrieks echoing in the air as she came in tandem with you. The two of you moved as one, fucking and kissing and enjoying each other together, minute after delightful minute ticking on by until you were both spent, collapsing onto one another with absolutely nothing left to offer. 

“I love you.” You murmured, gently shaking a hand free of Helen’s grasp and using it to run your fingers through her hair. “I love you Helen, so, _so_ much.”

“I love you too, Bell.” Helen hummed, kissing you softly, all the heated passion gone from her eyes, replaced with honest, pure love. 

“When this is over, I want to marry you.” You whispered, kissing Helen once more. “I’ll happily go to London with you. Raise a family with you, spend my life with you.” You smirked, your eyes shimmering with happy tears. “I want it all with you.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth, Bell.” Helen murmured, leaning down to kiss you again.

//

“Morning, love.”

“Good morning, Helen.” You murmured, nuzzling your wife and giving her a kiss on her forehead. “Did you sleep well?”

“About as well as someone who’s seven months pregnant can manage.” Helen said, propping herself up in bed. “I knew you liked the idea of knocking me up, but I didn’t think you liked it _that_ much.”

“You did say you wanted a big family.” You hummed, kissing Helen’s cheek. “I’m just giving you what you want.”

“Very true. You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted. For now anyways, the flat is big enough for more later down the line.” Helen murmured, moving one of your hands to her tummy. “Excited to meet the triplets in a couple of months?”

“Oh, you know it!” You said, kissing your wife and cuddling with her. “I can hardly wait to meet our little girls!”

“Mm, I’m with you on that one.” Helen said, gently snuggling against you, her fingers intertwined with yours. “I love you, Bell.” She murmured, eyes shining bright in the morning sun.

“I love you too, Helen.”

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the background, Adler freaks out about Bell not keeping it professional and is promptly tased into the ground by Helen.
> 
> Oh and she comes along with them to Solovetsky and pumps Adler full of tranq darts when he does his whole "you saved the world now you have to die" spiel. And then drags Bell off to London where they get married and have like thirty kids.


	4. Everything She Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bell is really really REALLY turned on by Helen Park being pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because "Mommy Park" really needs to be a thing.

//

//

“How’s the most beautiful woman in the world doing today?”

“As far as romantic lines go, that one is remarkably stereotypical, but I’ll allow it.” Helen murmured, snuggling into your touch as you came up from behind and hugged your wife. “And she’s doing just fine, if you ignore the usual pregnancy symptoms, anyways.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that one.” You said, laughing softly as you pressed a kiss against Helen’s cheek. “Never thought I’d see you put combat training to use just so you could get to the bathroom before you succumb to morning sickness. Nice footwork, by the way. You’ve still got it.”

“Despite what you might think, me being knocked up doesn’t magically make all of those finely-tuned killer instincts go away.” Helen remarked, moaning softly as you moved your hands to gently caress her breasts. “Be gentle.” She chided, her eyes flashing lightly. “My feet have been sore all day.”

“Hm...why don’t we get you off of ‘em, then?” You teased, and with a bit of effort, you gently picked your wife up and began carrying her to the bedroom. Helen made an  _ oop  _ sound as you did this, before giggling, watching the way you gently, but carefully, maneuvered her into the bedroom, setting her down on the bed the two of you shared, and had shared for the seven months you two had been married together. 

“Such a romantic.” Helen said, as you placed her on the bed, then climbed atop it and gave her a long, long kiss. 

“Only the best for you, sweetie.” You chimed, snuggling up to Helen and running a hand along her tummy. It was big, as was to be expected from a woman carrying triplets, and you felt like you’d never get tired of running your fingers along the gentle curvature of her pregnant belly, knowing that  _ you  _ were the one who’d ensured she’d ended up like that. “Do you want me to take off your clothes? Get you nice and comfy in the nude?”

“That would be greatly appreciated.” Helen moaned, shutting her eyes and breathing out. “Don’t get me wrong, I can make these clothes work, but it’s just so much easier to not be wearing anything that could possibly explode if I turn the wrong way. Until the girls pop out, I plan on being naked as much as possible.”

“And then maybe we can make some boys?” You asked, a teasing smile on your face, and a pillow promptly found itself mushed into your face.

“Oh, don’t you start with that kind of talk right now, I love it and we will eventually get around to making some baby boys once the girls free up space, but for now…” Helen mewled, as you laughed softly and pushed the pillow away. “...I’ve got a bulky tummy that’s crushing my lungs and my feet hurt and I practically live in the bathroom now. And all I do now for MI6 is desk work. Years of academy training wasted.”

“Well,  _ I  _ don’t miss going out into the field, though I do miss my old XM4, that baby was my pride and joy.” You said, reaching down to help Helen out of the oversize shirt she wore about the house. 

“That was a fine rifle.” Helen mused. “Pity you lost it at Solovetsky. You put a lot of love and care into it.”

“I even had your name engraved in the handle.” You admitted, delighting in the way Helen’s cheeks flushed slightly. “The next one I have will have your photo taped to the stock.”

“Flatterer.” Helen said, kissing your cheek. You sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Helen’s frame.

“That said, I enjoy making a home for our family, tending to you when you come home after a long day at work...being able to do  _ this.”  _ You said, running your fingers along Helen’s stomach, deliberately tracing lines along the curve of her pregnant belly. “There’s a certain level of joy to knowing I did this to you.”

“Only a certain level?” Helen asked, a teasing smile criss-crossing her face as you began to work on her pants.

“Relax, Parkie, it’s a very high level, let me tell you.” You teased, pulling her pants - and the accompanying pair of panties - off with only a minute amount of difficulty--in fairness, spending this long around her had given you a very thorough education in how to undress Helen. “Seeing your tummy grow over the last several months is a joy that I’m looking forward to experiencing again and again.”

“You charmer, you.” Helen said, as you climbed back up and snuggled alongside your wife. “If you’re not careful, we’ll end up with so many kids we’ll have to ditch the flat and move into an eighteenth-century Victorian home just so we have room for ‘em.”

“That actually sounds kind of cool.” You chimed, running your fingers along the simplistic silver band that adorned Helen’s ring finger. It was your mother’s, the only thing you had left of your old life, before the airstrip and well...things that were better left buried. “I’ll have to look into finding one, maybe one out in the countryside.” You said, shaking yourself out of those thoughts and putting on a smile. “But for now, what would you like me to do?”

“Cuddle with me, Bell.” Helen cooed, reaching out to wrap her arms around you. “I just wanna snuggle, kiss you softly, enjoy the warm, fuzzy feeling of my lovely spouse for a while.”

“As my lady wishes.” Murmured you, feeling Helen’s fingers run along the back of your neck and down your back. You kissed her, this time on the lips, nipping gently at them. “Feeling better?”

“Now that I’m off my feet, yes.” Helen mewled. “Damn things feel a lot less sore now.” She huffed, exhaling a breath in a faux-exasperated fashion. “I have to put up with that for at least another couple months, you know that, right?”

“Look on the bright side, I get to carry you around!” You chimed back, kissing Helen’s forehead, pressing your clothed frame against her naked one. “And there’s nothing I love more than…” You trailed off, realizing that Helen had briefly attempted to pull away, only to be caught by your arms. “...what, did I do something wrong? Am I squishing you? Does something hurt?”

“N-no, it’s fine. It’s just…” Helen trailed off, and you pursed your lips as you felt a slight warmth on your shirt. Pulling back, you saw little stains on it, and drawing an imaginary line between them and where they’d come from, you followed them right over to Helen’s breasts, from which a thin line of milk had begun to leak out.

“Ah...” You said, in sage fashion.

“Sorry, love.” Helen murmured. “I...I didn’t expect  _ that  _ to happen.” Her face flushed a faint red, and she gave you a nervous smile. “Would you mind helping me out here?”

“Oh, absolutely!” You said with a smirk, your eyes shining bright with mischief. Helen quirked her head slightly, pressing it into the pillow a bit more, and then you leaned in, and took the tip of one of her breasts in your mouth. You gently applied a little bit of pressure, and a sweet-ish fluid flooded your mouth. You waited until you had a mouthful, and then you swallowed. And repeated this process, several times, each mouthful of what could only be Helen’s milk more addictive than the last one.

“...B...Bell!”

Looking a little flushed, Helen stared at you, her mouth parted in what could only be shock. She blinked rapidly at your actions, and you simply quirked your eyebrows up in a manner that you hoped conveyed nonchalance. “Something the matter, honey?” You asked, putting on an innocent expression, which might’ve worked if there wasn’t milk visibly on your lips. 

“When I asked you to help me out, I didn’t think you’d do  _ that.”  _ Helen said. “I was thinking you’d do something more along the lines of getting a towel.”

“Which would just get soaked anyways.” You said, raising a finger. “This is much less wasteful.”

“B-but-” Helen went, and you pushed that finger against her lips, tapping them twice.

“Shh, I said I’d help you, so let me.” You cooed, returning to your task of relieving the tension in Helen’s breasts. Helen watched with a sort of fascination as you resumed suckling her breasts, working on one for a period of time, then switching over to the other. The pressure in her breasts began to recede, and she moaned with perceptible relief. “Hm, seems like I’m doing a good job.” You murmured, giving Helen another one of your smiles.

“Keep going.” Helen said, and with a little affirmative hum, you did exactly that, gently carrying out her orders. She mewled with amusement and relief at the way you so lovingly attended to her overfilled breasts, working on one, then the other, and then switching back again in fluid, seamless fashion. Several blissful minutes went on by, before you looked up from Helen’s breasts, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Feeling better?” You asked.

“Very much so.” Helen responded. “Might have to make a habit of this.”

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind…” You hummed, deliberately licking your lips with a bit more flair than you usually managed, wiping off a few stray drops of milk. “...maybe we could set up a system where I use your breasts like this? At least until the girls can take over or something.” 

“That’s a lovely idea, Bell.” Helen said. “But I think I have a little something to contribute to it.” With a wave of her hand, she motioned for you to get up. “Mind getting naked? I’ve got a plan I think you’re going to like.”

“If it involves what I think you’re offering, I definitely will...” You said. 

“You like everything I offer.” Helen murmured, watching raptly as you removed your clothes. “Mount me, love.” She said, and you moved instinctively to start parting her legs. “No, not there, Bell, though I applaud the sentiment, I meant for you to come up here!” She tapped her collar once, and then gestured at her breasts. “Put your cock between these fabulous milk jugs, love.”

“Well, that’s one way to describe it.” You said, carefully angling yourself on Helen’s frame. You reached down and gently moved Helen’s breasts a bit, sliding your hard cock between her tits. Shifting your hands to brace yourself against the bed, you mewled as the comforting coolness of Helen’s breasts enveloped your dick. You paused for just a moment to orient yourself, and then you gave a single thrust, one that elicited a slight bit of milk to spill from Helen’s breasts. “Uh…”

“Fuck it if we make a mess, Bell. Keep at it.” Helen said, making a dismissive wave with her free hand. You nodded and continued to move your hips, watching as Helen used her hands to gently press her breasts together, adding a bit of pressure that gave you and your shaft a bit more leverage to work with. 

“God, that feels really,  _ really _ nice.” You said, pumping your hips, moaning softly as each move elicited more of Helen’s milk to spill from her breasts, some of it even getting on your cock. 

“It's a bit more fun for the both of us, isn’t it?” Helen asked. “You get to have some fun, I get some relief with these overfilled milk tanks having lots of baby drink knocked out of ‘em with every move you make.”

You laughed gently, briefly pausing in humping Helen’s breasts to clap your hands softly. “You’ve been spending too much time with Woods, I think, if you’re referring to your fantastic tits as  _ milk tanks,  _ P.”

“You seem to like the creative terminology.” Helen mused. “Gets you pumping that dick of yours a little harder.”

“I’ll give you that one.” You remarked. “And the milk helps too...fuck, it’s just making everything all slippery! Way easier to fuck your fantastic tits now.”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Helen asked, and you nodded in response. “God, I can hardly wait for you to splatter your cum all over me.”

“Mm, is that what you want? Me shooting all my cum over your pretty tits and face?” You teased, raising an eyebrow.

“And my mouth, if you think you can manage it…” Helen drawled. “...I love the taste of your cum, so if you can prove you’ve still got those old sharpshooting skills and get a load right in here…” She smacked her lips for emphasis. “...that’d be  _ very  _ appreciated.”

“God, you know how to tease.” You observed, faithfully carrying out Helen’s request. You whimpered a little bit at how slippery and messy things were, Helen’s milk quite literally getting everywhere. Her eyes shone with a delight that only came with watching you work, and you fucked her breasts and pumped your hips with enthusiasm. Helen moaned, a low, keening noise, just for you to enjoy, helping you along. Your thrusts became sloppier, your control a bit less, and with a gasp, you looked into Helen’s eyes and came, moaning all the way.

“Ooh, Bell!”

Gasping in surprise, Helen watched with rapturous fascination as you blew your load, shooting your cum all over her face. Sticky white ropes of cum splattered across her skin, coating her cheeks and her hair, splashing against her neck and dribbling over the side. To her great delight, your old aiming skills proved true, and a generous amount of your cum ended up right in her mouth, eliciting a delighted noise from Helen. Plenty ended up on her breasts as well, in no small part to the movements of her fabulous tits, and you bent over, moaning helplessly as you came all over your darling wife, finishing yourself off in glorious fashion. 

“Oh, that’s quite the mess, dear.” Helen murmured, chuckling softly as you caught your breath.

“You know you love it, honey bunches.” You breathed, blinking several times to clear your vision of the pleasurable haze you’d been dragged into. 

“That I do.” Helen said, licking her lips and taking care to move her tongue in a sensual fashion, before one of her arms moved over the side of the bed, visibly fumbling for a moment before she produced your old spy camera, handing it off to you. “Mind taking a picture of the mess we made? I’m quite proud of it, if I might say so myself.”

“Sure.” You said, an amused smile on your face as you picked up the camera--the very same one that had landed you in a  _ heap  _ of trouble with Helen right after Berlin, and calibrated it, before angling it so that it caught a nice view of your cock, situated between Helen’s breasts, and Helen herself, and the mess you’d made, and it was truly a mess to be proud of. Helen flashed you one of her bright, cheery smiles, and you couldn’t help but laugh softly in response.

“Say cheese!”

//

“Okay, question, do the girls get their appetite from you or from me?”

“I think they get it from you.” Helen said, a contentedly exhausted expression on her face as she sat on the couch with you, cradling two of your daughters--Cassie and Morgan, doing her best to not fall asleep as she fed them. In your arms was little Katherine, who had finished her meal first and was now more-or-less unconscious in your arms. “You always did have a habit of eating just about everything served at the safehouse.”

“Except anything Woods cooked.” You murmured.

“Except anything Woods cooked.” Helen appended, before grunting slightly as Cassie got a bit enthusiastic. “Hey, watch it, you!” She chided, gently rocking the youngest of your children. “Sorry, I think Cass got your  _ violent tendencies,  _ Bell.”

“Well unless she turns into some kind of Soviet-killing tentacle monster, I think we’ll be fine, considering that the most violent thing she's done is that thing she did to the rug last Thursday.” You said. “Though is it me, or do all three have very ravenous appetites?”

“They do. I’m reasonably certain that Kate didn’t get her fill, and that she just simply fell asleep before she could actually do so.” Helen mused. “Though with that in mind, they might have another reason to be so voracious...”

“And that is?” You asked, and Helen smirked.

“Well, in the two months before they were born, their daddy made sure that mommy’s milk was  _ very safe  _ for consumption. So I think they’re just following your lead and partaking of their _mommy's_ gifts with equal enthusiasm.” She said, winking at you. 

As Helen giggled, you couldn’t help but blush fiercely.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Short-Short: Woods visits, finds the spy cam with the photo of Helen on it and spends the next six months doing nothing but making bad photography jokes whenever Bell and Helen are around.


	5. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Hudson's advice to not bring Bell into Moscow was actually sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because oh my god Yirina is hot.

//

//

“Okay, remember your roles, people.”

“I know the plan, Adler.” You said, Straightening up and brushing some dust off your stolen uniform you looked at Adler. “You get us inside, I carve a path into the vault, and Park hacks into the computers and gets us the disk of sleeper agents.”

“And perhaps any other information of value we can grab.” Said Helen, adjusting the sleeve of her outfit. She looked good in it, you had to admit, and hey, maybe you could convince her to keep the outfit after the op. But right now, you had to worry about the fact that you were sneaking into the heart of the KGB itself. As former KGB, you knew exactly what they would do to you if you were caught, and to say you weren’t looking forward to that possibility was an understatement.

“Come on, Bell. We’ve got a job to do.” Helen said, inclining her head at the door, and you nodded, taking the bag that held your three-man team’s gear and hefting it over your shoulder. The bag was a bit heavy, but that was to be expected, given what was inside. Body armor, grenades, Helen’s favored MP5, your beloved XM4, and Adler’s trusty M16A1, the very same one that had gotten him through Vietnam. Disassembled, of course, there was no way you were getting that gear through intact, but it wouldn’t be too hard to actually put it all together before storming the vault. 

Now, of course, getting there might be a challenge.

“Metal detectors.” Helen murmured quietly, noticing the heightened security...and the body bags, of which there were many. Clearly, Belikov had been a bit busy, if the overheard rumors about _General Charkov_ being found dead in his office were any indication. 

“Not for us, we’re going ‘round.” Adler said, and with a nod, you took point, walking over to the door in the staffing office, grabbing the knob, twisting-

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“We have direct orders from Commander Sobol to report to him at once.” Helen said in perfect Russian, hiding her panic behind a mask of professionalism.

“Everyone must go through the checkpoint.” Said the Russian soldier before you, and given the way others were looking at you, it seemed that you had no choice but to go through with that. With a sigh, you stepped behind Adler and Park, and watched nervously as they went through without incident. But when you stepped through, the detectors rang. “Comrade, put the bag on the counter for inspection.” Said the soldier.

“There’s no need for that, it’s perfectly safe, I assure you.” Adler said, attempting--and failing, to convince the man, who gestured - perhaps a bit more pointedly - at the counter. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Helen’s hand drift subtly down to the pistol at her hip, and while you knew it wasn’t ideal, if push came to shove fighting your way to the vault from this level was difficult, but doable. Not wanting to attract any more attention than necessary, you placed the bag on the counter, and--

-heard your _name_ be called.

Immediately, every single soldier at the checkpoint stood at attention, as a redheaded woman who looked very familiar all but ran up to you, throwing her arms around you and hugging you tightly. Saying your name warmly once more, she took a step back, clasped your hands and placed a rather long and unchaste kiss on your lips, just in time for your mind to kick into overdrive and-

_“Yirina.”_

“So you didn’t forget me, _my love.”_ Cooed Yirina Portnova, her eyes wet with tears. “You...you simply _vanished_ months ago, I thought you were dead!” She exclaimed before she let go of your hands. “It is a wonderful surprise to see you walking Lubyanka’s halls once more, _sweet one._ But...what happened to make you go off the grid like that?” Yirina said. 

“Special assignment, couldn’t tell anyone.” You said, and Yirina sighed, shaking her head in a fond manner. “I’m sorry, my dearest Yiri, I should’ve let you know.”

“Don’t worry, _my love,_ you can make it up to me.” Yirina mused. “And where might you be going today?”

“My team has a meeting with Commander Sobol.” You said. “Part of the reason we had the incident at the checkpoint is because it’s a very urgent one.”

Nodding, Yirina turned to the man working the counter, who had only opened it partway and miraculously not gotten around to inspecting it before the redhead’s surprise visit. “Is that bag yours?” She asked you, and you nodded. “Inspection is unnecessary, I can personally vouch for the character of _my dearest,_ Comrade.”

“Yes, Colonel Portnova.” Said the man, immediately zipping the bag back up, and through months of working with him, you saw the very subtle signs that Adler had just had the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. A second later, Dimitri Belikov appeared in view, mouth opening to say something...before he shut it and continued to observe the scene, ready to step in if necessary.

“Thank you, _my sunshine.”_ You said, gently running your thumb along the palm of Yirina’s hand. “Unfortunately, me and my team should be going, Commander Sobol-”

“Commander Sobol will have to wait, because you and I have quite a bit to catch up on!” Yirina interjected, and to Adler’s horror, she gently began to steer you away from the elevator, and so, that was when Helen decided to intervene.

“Colonel Portnova, we really must be going. The meeting is very important-” Helen began, and Yirina turned cold, piercing eyes on her.

“Commander Sobol will _wait.”_ She said, and sensing an altercation brewing, you stepped in.

“What my lovely teammate means to say is that she was concerned the good Commander might have words to say about our absence.” You said. “Comrade Vostokoff here is very, _very_ time-and-detail oriented.”

“Is she now?” Yirina said, looking at Helen. 

“She is. She’s my most capable ally, my best partner, my most reliable teammate.” You clipped, rubbing your thumb across the back of Yirina’s hand, a slow, soothing circle. “I trust her with my life.”

Yirina’s eyes flared ever so slightly. “Hm...Comrade Vostokoff, you will accompany us to my office for a quick evaluation. I would like to analyze that assessment myself.” Turning towards Adler, she gestured back to the checkpoint. “You will stay with General Belikov until we return.”

“Yes, Colonel.” Adler said, taking the gear bag and walking off in that direction. You watched him go, a bit of worry lancing in the back of your mind, before Yirina began to pull you away, making sure that Helen followed closely.

“Come, _sweet one,_ we have a job to do.”

//

Yirina’s office was in a quiet, isolated branch of the building.

Which was good, because the moment the door was shut, she practically pounced on you, kissing you feverishly, heedless of Helen in the room. “I missed you so, _dearest one.”_ She breathed, before pulling back and turning towards Helen. “My apologies.” She said, with a veneer of sincerity lacing her words. “You’ll have to excuse the passion, I haven’t seen _my beloved spouse_ in months.”

Helen blinked twice, and then nodded, her lip turning slightly as she stared at you, jealousy glinting in her eyes. 

“I...I suppose this is a good time to tell you something important…” You began, and Yirina raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, _dearest?”_ She asked, innocently.

“...Vostokoff has...affections for me.” You said, and Yirina rounded on Helen.

“Is this true?” She asked, and Helen shot you a brief look that all but promised a bloody death, before answering.

“I...I cannot help myself, Colonel.” She said, playing the part of a woman caught with feelings she shouldn’t have. “They’re a very admirable, capable member of the Motherland. I...I understand why you are besotted with them.” She bowed her head, continuing to play up the image for all it was worth. “Please, forgive me.”

Yirina didn’t say a word, and so you decided to step in. “I must confess, _sunshine,_ that Vostokoff is a woman one can easily admire.” You said, taking Yirina’s hand. “Though you are always in my heart--you are my lovely wife after all, there are times where I believe it is big enough for the both of you, and though I dared not act on my feelings, now that you are here...”

“...your judgment has always been sound, _sweet one.”_ Yirina said. “I can see how this would benefit us both.” Turning towards Helen, she closed the distance and gently took Helen’s chin, lifting her head up so they were eye-to-eye. “Such beauty, such grace...I understand why you were tempted astray.”

And with that, she kissed Helen.

Eyes widening, Helen swiftly reciprocated, taking hold of Yirina and drawing her close. The redhead was clearly dominant, however, pressing Helen to the wall and continuing to make out with her. Helen mewled softly, before Yirina broke the kiss, leaving the Englishwoman panting for breath. “Your evaluation begins now, Comrade Vostokoff.” 

“Her first name is Helen.” You said, and Yirina turned back towards you, confusion writ upon her face. “Her father was well versed in mythology and named her after Helen of Troy.” You added hastily, and the redhead accepted the explanation with a nod, before grasping Helen’s uniform and beginning to undo it.

“You may want to consider removing your own clothes, _my heart.”_ Yirina said. “This evaluation will be of a more...physical nature.” 

“And deny you the pleasure of stripping me?” You teased, and Yirina smirked, before kissing Helen once more, swiftly and efficiently disrobing the undercover spy. Helen whimpered as her clothes fell to the floor, and once she was naked, Yirina turned on you. She grabbed you and drew you into the fiercest, most passionate kiss you’d ever experienced, her fingers at your throat, the small of your back, and then she pushed you against the desk and began to work on your own uniform, disrobing you within a minute.

“You’re as beautiful as ever, _my starlight.”_ Yirina said, kissing your cheek, before grabbing Helen and forcing the woman to her knees. Helen went along with it--mostly to avoid suspicion, and the redhead gestured for you to come closer. “I want to see you plunder _the whore’s mouth.”_

“I’m not a-” Yirina grabbed a fistful of Helen’s hair and pulled, forcing the raven-haired woman’s head up and towards your cock.

“Quiet.” Yirina said, before smiling at you. “Go on, show your lusty teammate what you’ve wanted to do to her. Do _not_ be gentle, she’s a whore who wants it, if she’s been spending all this time desiring you.” 

Looking down at Helen with a silent apology in your eyes, you slid your cock into her waiting mouth and began to thrust, faster and harder than you would have preferred, but well, the look that was in Yirina’s eyes was anything but accepting of something shorter than making Helen uncomfortable. 

“Tell me, is _my beloved’s_ cock as good as you dreamed?” Yirina asked, kneeling down and watching with great interest as you roughly fucked Helen’s mouth. “Are you enjoying their mouth, you dirty whore?” Helen mewled and gasped, struggling to maintain her composure. “You know you love it, you filthy _slut.”_ Using both her hands, Yirina kept Helen’s head in place, and then gently tilted her forward so that your cock had a better angle to work the Englishwoman’s mouth.

“Oh, it feels very good.” You murmured, reaching down to rub Helen’s hair, trying to reassure the woman, who had definitely not expected this. “She’s very talented...where did you get that skill?” You knew, of course, Helen had been using your cock as a substitute for cigarettes ever since you’d made her stop smoking, but Yirina didn’t know _that,_ and maker-willing she wouldn’t ever figure that out.

“She knows it because she’s a filthy whore.” Yirina hissed, one of her hands leaving Helen’s face, before she spanked the spy, making Helen yelp. “A filthy, filthy whore who lusts for that which she cannot have.” The hand that was on Helen’s cheek moved to her throat, gently caressing it in an all-too-threatening manner. “You stupid slut, wanting what is _mine…”_ She paused, and then let go. “...fortunately for you, you’re too pretty to remove from the equation, especially seeing as _my dearest one_ has taken a shine to you.”

“I would prefer she remain intact and okay.” You murmured, smiling warmly at Yirina. “Please, _my sunshine?_ It is not unheard of for...sharing to occur.”

“Sharing you with this lustful, homewrecking whore?” Yirina asked. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt, our marriage is strong, after all…and if it makes you happy, then I can accept it.”

“She’ll grow on you, I promise.” You reassured the redhead. “Helen is a most admirable woman.”

“Given how much you’re enjoying her mouth, that seems to be rather true.” Yirina said. “She’ll make a fine _pet_ for us to share, won’t she?”

“Yes, yes she will.” You said, chuckling softly at the irony of turning Helen’s nickname for you on the woman herself. Helen’s eyes had begun to water, and her makeup was running, as you faithfully carried out Yirina’s orders and fucked her mouth in roughshod fashion. Yirina returned to caressing Helen and holding her in place, content to admire the way you fucked Helen roughly. Several minutes later, you groaned and placed both your hands in Helen’s hair. 

“Going to cum, _sweet thing?”_ Yirina asked, and you nodded. “Then cum, cum down our filthy whore’s throat. Give her what she wants.”

“...hn...fuck!” You mewled and then you came _hard,_ doing your best to stifle your delighted cry as you came down Helen’s throat, making the woman’s eyes widen. Yirina pushed Helen forward until the raven-haired Englishwoman had visibly taken the rest of your cock, practically pressing her head against you. Helen shook and squirmed, uncomfortable and about a step or two away from gagging, and tears had begun to run down her face as she was roughly fucked. You finished yourself off inside of Helen and gently pulled out of her mouth, immediately being rewarded with a loud gasp for breath and the sight of your cum dripping down Helen’s chin.

“Mm, what a messy slut.” Yirina said, before producing a camera and taking a photo of Helen’s messy face. “Just in case you get any dumb ideas, _whore.”_ She said, setting the camera down on the desk, then hauling Helen up and into a fierce kiss. Helen moaned and whimpered, futilely batting against Yirina’s arms, the Russian holding firm as she continued to plunder Helen’s used mouth. “You taste good, my _dearest._ Very good.” She said after a few moments spent depriving Helen of oxygen, before pushing the brunette towards you. “Kiss the whore. Taste yourself.”

Nodding, you took Helen into your arms and gently kissed her, brushing away a few fuck-induced tears and trying to clean her face up. Helen melted into your arms, seeking the reassurance of your affection, and you were content to give it until Yirina pulled her away. 

“No.” She said, before looking at you with piercing eyes. “You will not kiss her like she’s your wife, you will kiss her like the slut she is. Especially-” Yirina let go of Helen and then reached into her desk, pulling out a _strap-on,_ which you only dimly remembered her having--and why it was dim was anyone’s guess...were you more scatterbrained on this op than you expected? “-since I intend to enjoy her with you.”

“What do you have in mind?” You asked, and Yirina smirked, pulling out a small bottle of lube and slathering the strap-on in the fluid. Setting it on the table for just a moment, she efficiently stripped herself, letting you admire her beautiful body. You couldn’t help but compare Helen and Yirina, and after a second, you decided that they were both equally beautiful.

“You will use the whore’s cunt, and I will use her ass.” Said the redhead, attaching the strap-on to herself. “Together, we will give her the fucking that a lusty slut like her deserves.”

“Mmkay.” You said after a long pause, guiding Helen against a wall, yourself being pressed against it, Helen in the middle. Yirina came up from behind and grabbed Helen, pressing the strap-on against her asshole. Mirroring her actions, except with Helen’s cunt, you looked at the Englishwoman, and--taking care to ensure Yirina couldn’t see you, you mouthed _trust me_ to her. Helen nodded only slightly, and then Yirina interrupted the moment.

“Now, _starlight.”_

Together, you and Yirina slid into Helen, the latter moaning as she was filled. Helen squirmed slightly, the sensation of Yirina’s toy in her ass and your cock in her pussy _at the same time_ a bit much for her to handle. Yirina didn’t seem to care and began to fuck the raven-haired woman, forcing you to do the same. “Mm, what a whore.” Yirina muttered, kissing Helen’s cheek and nipping against the back of her neck. “Her ass is quite lovely, gives a new meaning to _assets.”_ She punctuated her sentence with a spank, causing Helen to yelp. “Quiet, slut, do you want everyone in the building to hear us?”

“N-no-”

“Then shut up.” Yirina said, slapping her hand over the woman’s mouth and rocking into her ass a little harder. Helen’s muffled moans became a bit tighter in pitch, especially as you began to enjoy the power imbalance, fucking the Englishwoman’s pussy in enthusiastic fashion. The two of you fucked and pistoned into Helen’s holes, filling the air with soft moans--yours, Yirina’s and Helen’s.

“Enjoying her?” You teased, and Yirina nodded. 

“She’s very good, I haven’t had this much fun with my _extension_ since that time that I tested it out on you.” Said the redhead.

“I remember that. Good times.” You lied shamelessly, remembering _something_ about being pinned on the nearby desk and cumming all over the side while Yirina’s breasts pressed into your back. That enthusiasm was clearly visible in Yirina’s movements, as she fucked and spanked Helen’s shapely rear-end, working her ass with as much enthusiasm as you worked her pussy. Your hands were rather full with keeping Helen in place, and so Yirina took over in the exploration department, grasping Helen’s breasts and fondling her, caressing her cheeks and tilting her so she could lean over the side and kiss her.

“Oh god-”

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” You asked Helen, breaking a kiss to caress her trembling lips.

“I’m...I’m gonna-” She mewled, and Yirina smirked and kissed the back of her neck.

“Cum for us, you little whore. Enjoy the orgasm _my love_ gives you, savor it like the lusty slut you are.” She hissed, and Helen seemed to come undone at her words. The Englishwoman came on your cock, moaning helplessly as she squirted and her arousal began to drip onto the floor.

“Fuck, _fuck!”_ Helen cried, shaking.

“Such a temptress.” Yirina cooed, kissing the back of Helen’s neck and pounding her ass, content to let the raven-haired woman ride out her orgasm on your cock. “A homewrecker and a whore, but one I think I’ll enjoy keeping for us to use whenever we want.”

“I love that thought.” You said, leaning over Helen’s frame to kiss Yirina, who kissed you lovingly and smiled sweetly at you, before returning to pounding Helen’s ass. You smiled and returned to fucking Helen, your cock working the overstimulated MI6 operative’s pussy rather well, if Helen’s soft moans and gasps were an indicator of her state. The two of you fucked Helen hard and fast, determined to enjoy orgasms of your own.

“We can take her to all our favorite spots and fuck her there.” Yirina moaned a few minutes later, clutching Helen’s frame and holding tightly. “Fuck her over and over, make her scream to the heavens.” The redhead mewled and shook. “...I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum, _my love.”_

“I am too, dearest.” You groaned, kissing Helen’s lips.

“Mm, cum inside our slut.” Yirina said, leaning over Helen’s shoulder and kissing her cheek. “Cum inside of the whore’s pussy and leave her with child. Give the dumb slut a reminder of what being a homewrecker gets you in the end.”

“...fuck, that’s so _hot-”_ You groaned, heedless of the way Helen’s eyes widened at Yirina’s words. “Oh god, Helen-” 

“Knock the dirty, slutty whore up, _my beloved starlight.”_ Yirina commanded, and together, the two of you hilted yourselves inside of Helen and came. Yirina moaned as the feedback from the strap-on pushed her into an orgasm, and you moaned as you blew your load deep inside of Helen’s pussy. The combined force pushed Helen into another orgasm, and a muffled scream of delight filled the office’s air as you three came in tandem with one another. Several minutes ticked by as you enjoyed Helen’s body in sync with Yirina, until all three of you collapsed on each other, gasping for air.

“...fuck, that was amazing.” You said, smiling softly and kissing Helen’s forehead. You pulled out of her, setting the woman down on shaky feet, and Yirina did the same, taking a long, deep breath as she got her bearings back.

“I believe you have passed your evaluation, Comrade Vostokoff.” Said Yirina, taking the strap-on off. “Come now, let us tidy ourselves up, and then I will escort you to the meeting with Commander Sobol.”

“Yeah, yeah, absolutely.” Helen breathed, as you helped her get dressed, before attending to Yirina, who helped you get back into your uniform. You used a few tissues to wipe Helen’s face and make her as presentable as possible, and you studiously pretended not to notice her attempts at concealing the funny way she walked. Maybe you’d been a little _too_ rough.

“You look quite lovely in that uniform.” Yirina said, kissing your cheek, before putting her toy away and opening the door, allowing the three of you to walk out. She took your hand and guided you and Helen down to the main floor, where Adler and Dimitri were waiting, no doubt surreptitiously working on concealing the evidence that Dimitri was the mole. 

“Ah, there you are, Comrades.” Adler said, acting normal, and you nodded in greeting. “Shall we get going for our meeting with Commander Sobol?”

“Of course.” You said, and followed Adler to the elevator, desperately trying to come up with an excuse to get Yirina off your tail so that the mission to steal the sleeper agent codenames would go off _without_ having to beat her into next week. The elevator opened up, and Adler and Helen went in, but just as you were about to go in with Yirina, another voice interrupted.

“Comrade Portnova, Colonel Kravchenko requests your presence.” Said Imran Zakhaev.

“...I will attend to that immediately.” Said Yirina, concealing the displeasure in her eyes at having to leave your side. Turning back to you, she kissed your cheek. “See you later, _my love.”_ She said, before letting go of your hand and darting away, melting into the crowd. You immediately stepped into the elevator, only for Zakhaev to do the same, leaving you, Helen, and Adler with someone who would definitely notice you weren’t on the up-and-up. As the elevator hummed and made it’s descent, Zakhaev paused, and then sniffed the air.

“Why does it smell like sex?”

In the space of the next seven seconds, you proceeded to slam Zakhaev into the elevator wall. As he recoiled, Adler swung in and punched him in the face, causing him to spin about and recoil, right into Helen’s arms. Helen promptly grabbed his head and _twisted,_ and the snap that ensued sent Zakhaev’s lifeless body sprawling to the floor. Adler looked at you and Helen, and then shrugged.

“Elevator conversation always gets awkward.”

//

“Come on, come on, the car’s this way!”

Bringing up the rear, you gunned down a number of incoming Soviet soldiers and threw a grenade at them, covering Park, Adler and Belikov as they smashed through the doors and through the barricade. To say that things had gotten messy would be an understatement, but well, you’d gotten what you needed, a disk full of the true identities of the sleeper agents, and Helen had also managed to grab a number of other incriminating secrets, so despite the fact that there were now some two-hundred dead people lying around, the mission was a pretty roaring success.

“What the fuck are you doing, _starlight?”_

Never mind. Adler and Belikov turned their guns on Yirina, who had a gun turned on them just as swiftly. “It’s a long story.” You breathed, lowering your rifle and deliberately putting yourself in the way of her line of fire. “I promise you, I can explain.”

“...can you? I saw you on the cameras, betraying the motherland!” Yirina growled, now aiming at _you,_ with malicious intent in her eyes.

“You have to trust me.” You said, heedless of the fact that at this range, the shotgun she carried would punch through your armor and end you. You drew closer, and then removed your helmet, showing Yirina your face. “Please, Yirina.” For a long moment, she said nothing, and then she lowered her shotgun.

“I trust you with my life, _dearest one.”_ She murmured, before whirling and gunning down an incoming Soviet soldier. “But you owe me a full explanation when this is over.” Smiling, you put your helmet back on and continued to carve a path out of the Lubyanka building alongside your teammates.

“We get out of here, I'll give you all the explanations you want!” 

//

“Okay, so let me get this straight...”

Staring straight ahead with a straight face, Adler decided that the choice to wear sunglasses at this time of night was a good idea, because he was having a _very hard time_ keeping a straight face, especially given that Hudson was well...Hudson. “...you’re telling me that Bell was _married,_ ran into their wife in the Lubyanka building, and then said wife turned against the Soviets and that’s why you came back with two extra passengers from Moscow?”

“Yep.” Adler said. 

“And this is why you just decided to come clean to Bell about what we did to them?” Hudson demanded.

Yep.” Adler said, now visibly struggling to not laugh at the absurdity of it all. Bell had been recognized because _Bell being married_ was something that Adler hadn’t calculated for. Oh, the jokes the universe liked to play on him…

“...if I still had hair…” Hudson growled, before throwing his hands up and walking out of the back room. Taking that as his cue to leave, Adler stepped back out into the rest of the safehouse, where Bell was alternating between spilling _everything_ on Perseus’ operations, making out with Yirina and Helen, and loudly explaining to everyone that they hadn’t been on board with Perseus’ plan to nuke the entirety of Europe, and that was the most likely reason that Arash had “turned against Bell out of jealousy” back at the airstrip. Plans were underway to get heavily-armed battalions of CIA operatives to storm Perseus’ secret meeting spot in Duga and the compound in Cuba where the nuke had been moved to, and those in the safehouse were making preparations for the team’s own mission, one final blow to ensure the completion of the important task they had been trusted with.

Tomorrow, they were going to Solovetsky.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some alternate universe, Mason goes into the building instead of Bell and the moment he lays eyes on Kravchenko he snaps and kills everyone in the building. EVERYONE. By himself. 
> 
> A blood-stained and shaking Adler brings back the disk of sleeper agents and quietly asks Woods to never let Mason within ten feet of him ever again.


	6. Brick In the Wall: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Greta Keller is a slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons To Play Brick In The Wall:
> 
> 1 of 2 missions where Helen is actually in the field with you, so you get to admire her on the battlefield.
> 
> Greta Keller, the sultry German spy.
> 
> KILLING VOLKOV FUCK YES FUCK YES KILLING THAT UGLY BASTARD YESSSSSS
> 
> Because I really need the practice with stealth. So far the Alley Cats achievement remains out of my reach, in no small part because my Bell is Survivor / Violent Tendencies and stealth is like nonexistent because of that.
> 
> Also some plot elements in here are directly referencing a COD story I've got in the works.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, you too can have Bell's favored XM4! The following ingredients are: XM4 feat. Teleport Skin, Stickers/Accessories Are Personal Preference, Royal & Kross 4x feat. Stalker or Resonance Reticule, Agency Suppressor, 13.5" Reinforced Heavy, Ember Sighting Point, Field Agent Grip, Salvo 50 RND Fast Mag, Airborne Elastic Wrap and SAS Combat Stock.

//

//

Helen Park was not enjoying Berlin. 

At all.

First of all, it was cold, and therefore reminded her too much of London. Second, it was raining, and therefore reminded her too much of London. Third, Bell was being _Bell,_ and that meant that she, the one manning the comms, got to hear a _lot_ of weird shit go down over the comms. Though the ex-KGB operative hadn’t known it, the team had drawn straws to decide who would go with Bell, and because Helen loved her dear Bell but _good fucking lord was her beloved a pain in the ass on stealth ops,_ she subtly rigged it so that Adler would get the short straw. For a good few hours, Helen had been happy, and then Adler had jumped off the train with Bell and things had gotten...exciting.

First, Bell had killed a patrol they and Adler could’ve easily slipped around, somehow managing to kill four people in the ten seconds it took a train to nearly run them over, because Bell flirted with death almost as much as they flirted with her. It had not gotten any better from there, Bell had taken a guard hostage, rigged him up with grenades and shoved him through a door to take care of a second patrol, and it was only thanks to Adler’s improv skills that Bell hadn’t opted to do something similar with a third patrol the duo had run into. As it is, Bell had somehow managed to wipe out that patrol _quietly,_ which was an achievement all to itself.

And then the _real_ trouble began.

First, Bell had gone into a bar to go meet Greta Keller, a redheaded German woman who Helen had to admit was pretty. And that was a problem, because Bell took an instant shine to the BND operative and turned up the charm when interacting with Hudson’s contact, and Helen had heard _all the bad flirting_ Bell had obviously learned from Lazar, which would’ve been amusing if it wasn’t for the fact that _this was her lover_ doing the flirting, and not at her. _And then_ a Stasi patrol had entered the bar, and rather than go along with Miss Keller’s plan to escape through the bathroom while she stalled them, Bell had opted to get up, set up a playlist on a nearby jukebox, and then _beat up the entire patrol, along with all their friends outside who’d heard the commotion._ Helen had seen the shitshow unfold from a security camera in the bar’s corner, and while it was impressive to see her beloved Bell throw metal waitress trays like that Steve Rogers guy she saw books about in the bookstore and break chairs over people’s heads and throw one dude through the window and be _very creative_ with wine bottles as improvised weapons, all to the tune of _Another One Bites The Dust,_ it was entirely unnecessary.

But that wasn’t the end of it, oh, no it wasn’t. 

After clubbing basically every Stasi officer on the block into a coma, Bell and Greta had snuck out through the bathroom and made their escape, only to run right into another Stasi patrol about a block over. Lazar had cautioned Bell and told them to take themselves and Greta around the flank quietly, but Bell, apparently tired of being stealthy, had yanked out their XM4, screamed _“Death to the enemies of the Motherland!”,_ and then proceeded to chop through about thirty Stasi guys, throwing grenades everywhere and blowing up cars all the while. To her credit, Greta had pointedly taken the mindless violence in stride and snuck around the carnage to go and find her captured informant...and because Bell was Bell, they’d barged in on the rescue attempt, found evidence that Lukas Richter had sold the team’s original plan out to Volkov, and promptly put enough bullets in him to make Swiss Cheese look whole. And then they’d rendezvoused with Lazar, only for another Stasi patrol to show up...and rather than quietly leave with Lazar, Bell had opted to open the door and wipe them all out too.

Helen was twenty-eight, and yet she already felt gray hairs beginning to grow. 

After _that_ fiasco, when Lazar had volunteered Bell to venture into Kraus’ apartment, Helen had quietly suggested that _anyone else_ be sent in there. But Bell had gone out the door anyways, whistling a merry tune, and predictably, it had gotten ugly. Surprisingly, Bell had been stealthy, at least long enough to sneak into the apartment without murdering the twenty-something Stasis milling around in the street, they’d _nonlethally_ knocked out Edda Kraus, and then they’d quietly gone to find Kraus’ briefcase, discovering a hidden room with the help of a black light and a bit of finangling while Kraus himself was busy downstairs trying to find his umbrella. But then Kraus had come _back upstairs_ and found Bell meddling with his suitcase, and Helen had heard the commotion that had followed. From what she could gather, Kraus had whacked Bell over the head with a pistol, but Bell wasn’t a _survivor_ for nothing, and something that could best be described as an intense will to survive powered by sheer rage had kicked in, and so Bell had powered through the hit, before their _violent tendencies_ took over and in short order, Bell had overpowered Kraus, the ex-Stasi being absolutely no match for a battle hardened ex-KGB operative who’d spent years in the Spetsnaz beforehand. And then they’d tortured the location of the new meeting out of Kraus, doing _something_ to the man that had him screaming for mercy and happily giving up the new meeting location if only so the pain would stop.

And _then..._

...well, Helen had witnessed what was perhaps the _primary_ reason that Bell had been chosen for the team, which was because Bell’s ability to commence wholesale slaughter was rivaled only by Mason and Woods, when the duo were _working together._ There had been at least fifty people in the warehouse Volkov was in, a number of them fellow Spetsnaz, and Bell had sawed through all of them like they were made of cotton candy. While Lazar, Greta and Park went through the roof, Adler and Bell had gone in from the ground, and while the team were certainly no slouches in combat, _Bell_ was the one who tore a large hole through enemy lines and left a trail of the dead and dying in their maddened frenzy to get to Volkov. 

Helen and Adler had mopped up the last reinforcements who’d barged in on them, leaving Lazar and Greta to cover their backs, and the duo had stormed into a hallway and gone around the corner to find Bell beating Volkov like a rug, their fellow teammate making whatever they’d done to Kraus look like a soft and gentle lover’s massage. 

“Bell, stop! MI6 wants him alive! _I_ want him alive!” Helen had yelled, causing her beloved to pause in the Bell-ovian take on Ip Man.

“Good, Bell, good...kill him. Kill him now.” Adler had crooned, a delighted smile on his face and his eyes blazing an eerie yellow behind his sunglasses. “Dew it.” He’d added, when Bell had hesitated to take action regarding the semi-conscious man at their feet. After a long moment, Bell had sighed, and then dropped their XM4, produced a pair of cuffs, and slapped them on Volkov, before hauling the dazed and semi-conscious mob boss to his feet and shoving him towards Lazar, who swiftly took over prisoner duty.

“Bell?” Helen had asked, noticing that Bell hadn’t said a word or moved from their spot after formally arresting Volkov.

“He...he knows who my mother is.” Bell had said, before walking out of the room, stumbling about as if they were in a trance. Helen had swiftly gathered up Bell’s prized XM4 and followed the team out the building, quietly making a note to have MI6 get that name out of Volkov. She knew the silver ring that Bell carried everywhere they went belonged to their mother, and that Bell obviously held her dear to their heart, with their inability to remember who she was being a _deep_ source of frustration. Thankfully, Bell chalked it up to a bad shrapnel hit from Trabzon that hadn't healed correctly, and so the matter was normally left at rest.

_Oh, Adler, if you hadn’t been so thorough with MK-Ultra…_

Sighing as she stepped over some mangled bodies, Helen heard Adler mention something about getting out of East Berlin, which was probably a wise idea given the trail of bodies they’d left across the city. Turning to look for Bell, she paused when she saw that Bell was standing off to a corner with Greta, the latter’s hand on their shoulder, as she spoke something to them in a low, soft tone. Whatever she said visibly calmed Bell, and they gave her a little smile, before the ex-KGB operative broke off to go talk with Adler, who had beckoned them over. Furrowing her brow at the soft smile and lovestruck look on Greta’s face, Helen breathed out a long, deep breath and then walked out of the warehouse.

_Calm, Helen. Don’t be like your namesake, except in reverse._

//

The drive back to West Berlin hadn’t been so bad, you thought.

Admittedly, getting out of the city without having to slaughter a platoon of Stasi standing between you and the exit had been a bit of a challenge, but you’d managed it. Currently, you were sitting in the passenger seat of the reasonably nice car Sims had gotten Helen, and of course, Helen was driving. Greta was in the backseat, doing her part to fill the air with a bit of chatter to keep you and Helen occupied as you headed back home. Given the way things were going, you’d probably make it back to the safehouse in...a few hours, maybe.

At least, until the rain began to worsen.

“Fuck, I can’t see.” Helen muttered, hands on the wheel tightening noticeably as the gentle pitter patter of water on the windshield swiftly became a torrent that overpowered the windshield wipers ability to clear the glass. “Think we might have to pull over somewhere.”

“I don’t see any buildings around.” Greta said, and you pulled out a map and a penlight, flicking it on to take a look. 

“No hotels on our route either.” You muttered, and Helen huffed her frustration, before pulling over onto the side of the road, turning the car off to conserve power. Holding up your penlight, you helped Helen pull out her radio, working in near-darkness with relative efficiency, all things considered. 

“Adler, we’re stopping on the road for the night. Visibility is too poor to keep going.” She said.

“Understood. Our route is reasonably clear, the storm must be heavier on your side.” Clipped the man. 

“We’ll catch up once it stops pouring.” She said. “Park out.”

“Copy that. Adler out.” And with that, the radio went silent. Putting it back in her bag, Helen leaned back in the driver’s seat and sighed, the sound of rain on the car filling the air.

“So...anyone got a pack of cards or something? A book?” You asked.

“Unfortunately, I do not.” Greta said, taking off her seatbelt and adjusting herself to be more comfortable in the backseat. 

“Didn’t bring anything intellectually stimulating, Bell.” Helen sighed, mirroring Greta’s actions, and then flinching slightly as a clap of thunder filled the air. “Well, that was close.” She exclaimed, and you frowned, squinting out into the cold, unforgiving night.

“On the bright side, if we were followed, whoever’s doing the following will have no doubt lost track of us.” You observed, making sure your trusty XM4 was within reach, just in case some foolhardy souls actually managed to track you down in this maelstrom. The SAS Combat Stock had been damaged a bit in your beatdown of Volkov, you’d have to fix that later. After making sure the weapon was safely disarmed, you unbuckled yourself, leaned back in your seat, and flashed the girls a smile. 

“C’mon ladies, let’s conversate!”

//

As far as opening lines went, that was not your best one.

However, it _did_ work, which was why, a couple of hours (and one seriously persistent rainstorm) later, you, Greta and Helen were all more or less gathered around the penlight - which had been angled in such a manner that it would give you light to see by but not go out the windows in case there _was_ a monster from the void lurking out there somewhere - enjoying a good chat. You’d learned a lot about the two girls on your left and your right, namely, Greta was from Hamburg, enjoyed herself some good Schnapps, was a _big_ fan of Queen, and had four sisters. And Helen, well, she’d quietly explained about the scar on her neck, and talked a bit about her brother, and a bit about how she liked horseback riding and her horse named Betty that she had back home. And you, in turn, had talked about your time in Vietnam...only the good parts, mind you, which mostly consisted of stories about life at Camp Haskins, like the one where Sims and Adler had swapped underwear for three weeks and not noticed, the one where Butcher had broken his arm saving fourteen people from a burning building, and your personal favorite, the one where you’d rigged the sound system to play nothing but Bob Marley on a non-stop loop the day a very important colonel visited.

So you were having fun.

However, somewhere along the line, as the time on your watch ticked a bit past one-AM, you couldn’t help but notice Greta yawn, softly and cutely, you had to admit. “Sorry, I think all the excitement of the night is getting to me.” She said, stretching in the backseat, then removing her jacket and draping it over herself like a blanket. “I think I’ll lie down in here as best I can, so if I fall asleep I won’t wake up with aches in my back.”

“Uh...do we have any blankets?” You asked Helen, and she shook her head.

“All we’ve got is what we have right here.” She said. 

“Well, we can’t have you getting cold, now can we?” You asked Greta, and you began taking off your jacket. Clambering over your seat and into the back of the car, you draped the black with-a-red-stripe-on-the-right-arm piece of fabric over Greta’s body like a blanket, and basically tucked her in. “Better?”

“Very much so.” She said, huffing slightly and relaxing visibly, clearly warmer, though she still shivered a little bit. “But what about you?”

“Well uh...fuck, I didn’t think that far ahead.” You muttered, causing Greta to giggle.

“We could share body heat.” She proposed, and Helen, who had been observing the scene from up in the driver’s seat, stiffened slightly.

“It’s not a bad idea.” You said, and then Helen joined in.

“All three of us curled up together would be a very effective way to stay warm throughout the night.” Went the Englishwoman, in a bit of a hastier manner than expected. And with that, she quickly climbed her seat and settled into the gap between the back and front sections of the car, removing her jacket as she went. The sweater she was wearing beneath was rather form-fitting, and definitely showed off a bit of her bust, and you were thankful it was dark in the car, because you _stared_ at those fantastically clothed tits. 

Pushing herself up from her spot on the backseat, Greta got into a sitting position and shifted the jackets she was underneath, making it more like a blanket, holding out one segment in offering. Accepting the invitation, you took a spot next to her and got beneath it, breathing out in relief at the warmth of Greta’s body. “Huh, this is better.” You observed, before motioning at the empty spot next to your right. “Come on, Helen, join us!”

“Of course!” She said, voice slightly strained as she took up the offered place, and in the rearview mirror, you could see that you three were well, quite a sight. You in the middle, Greta at your left and Helen at your right. “Ah, it is much warmer here.” Said Helen a minute later, leaning against you and providing a nice, steady support as Greta snuggled against you, the German woman eager to find some more warmth. 

“Comfortable, Miss Keller?” You asked, smiling slightly as you felt the redhead relax.

“I am, thank you, Bell.” Greta hummed, and then you paused in your movements as Greta’s arm shifted and her hand found yours, cool fingers lacing with your own. Deciding to brush the gesture off as a desire to warm said fingers up, you gingerly adjusted yourself as Helen snuggled against your frame and wrapped her arm around your waist.

“You’re very warm, Bell.” Helen mewled, clearly happy to be snuggled against you. You got the feeling that she would’ve preferred to be the one taking warmth in your arms, but well, there was no harm in simply wanting to not freeze. Greta shifted, just a bit, and you moved to accommodate the change…

...and then froze as Greta’s ass pressed against your cock.

“Mm…” You went, biting your lip as Greta slid against you, her full, shapely bum sliding against you and unwittingly teasing you, and almost immediately, you felt that telltale reaction of arousal begin to slide across your frame. _Fuck, fuck, not right now, not right now!_ You thought, to no avail as Greta shifted a bit and brought you to full attention. _Fuck. Well, this is awkward._ Your mind helpfully added, and you shut your eyes and tried to think unsexy thoughts.

_Naked Adler. Adler masturbating. Adler having sex with Sims. Adler being a bottom. Adler being a subby bottom-_

“Something’s poking me.” Greta said, breaking you out of your thoughts. “Bell, do you have something in your pocket-”

“No, I don’t think they do.” Helen interjected, leaning in and gently pulling you away from Greta. “I think that Bell got _excited_ at the way that you’re pressed against them.”

“Oh.” Said Greta, before shuffling off of you and turning around to face you, inadvertently letting in some cold air and making you shiver a bit. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s...it’s fine.” You said, giving her a little smile. “You’re a beautiful woman, Greta, I guess you could see my reaction as sort of a compliment?”

“Oh, I do.” Crooned the redhead, before she pressed herself against you, her hands coming up to touch your cheeks, her breasts pressing against your frame. “You know what else is a compliment? This.” And with that, her lips closed in and met your own. Your eyes widened slightly, the taste of Greta’s lips making you involuntarily reciprocate the kiss, before Helen interjected.

“As long as you’re doing charity work, I would like a taste.” Said the Englishwoman and Greta pulled back with a soft giggle.

“Really now, Agent Park?” She asked amusedly, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, you _are_ the only person in this car who I haven’t kissed…” Helen drawled, trailing off, and Greta’s eyes widened.

“Oh. I didn’t realize that Bell was your paramour.” Went the German, and Helen smiled a smile that was all teeth.

“They are.” She crooned, her hands sliding down to your pants and gently undoing them. “But, I certainly don’t think Bell would mind being shared with you…”

“Oh fuck yes I wouldn’t!“ You said with a large amount of enthusiasm, and with the assurance that something bad wasn’t about to happen to her in place, Greta eagerly joined in, grabbing at your pants and pulling them down, enough to free your aching cock from it’s prison. “Fuck, it’s cold!” You breathed, as your cock twitched in the open air in a fashion that sorely understated how turned on you were.

“It’ll warm up soon enough.” Greta said, before leaning down to take your cock in her hands, wrapping her cool, soft digits around your length. One hand wrapped gently around your balls, caressing them lightly and rubbing them, and the other gripped the base of your cock. 

“Beg your pardon, but I’d like to join in.” Helen chimed, reaching down to pick up where Greta had left off, grasping the rest of your exposed shaft. The contrast between Greta’s cool hands and Helen’s warm ones was palpable, and you mewled as the two ladies began to fondle and jerk you off. Helen moved precisely, firmly aware of your limits and where they lay, teasing you while ensuring you didn’t do anything she didn’t want you to do, while Greta was much more experimental, toying with your balls and the base of your cock, rubbing lovingly and tenderly, eager to see you blow for her.

“Seems we work well together, Agent Park.” Greta said, her eyes glimmering with amusement at the blissful look on your face. Clearly, you were enjoying the way that she toyed with you, pleased you, made the foreign sensation of another woman working you so exotically erotic that you couldn’t help but be so subservient in her hands.

“So it seems.” Helen mused, an amused smile dancing across her visage as she observed the way that Greta pumped your shaft. The redhead was visibly enjoying herself, stimulating your cock in a manner that she herself couldn’t do at the moment. “We’re warming Bell up good, that’s for sure.”

“Mm, very true. They seem quite warm and cozy, don’t they?” Greta asked. “Conserving body heat so well…you’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” She asked.

“Yes, yes, don’t stop.” You murmured, feeling perhaps a bit _too_ warm now. Your cock twitched and jumped in the fingers of two women who were very eager to see you lose yourself, and the one in front of you was looking at you like you held the stars in your eyes. You groaned and mewled softly, basking in the manner with which Helen and Greta jerked you off together. It wasn’t always in sync, but it was close enough, and it felt really good when the duo _did_ manage to sync up, hands moving in the same direction, digits flying up and down your cock in unison.

“I think I’m going to pull back for the moment.” Helen said suddenly, breaking off and leaving Greta to enjoy your cock all by herself. The redhead quirked an eyebrow in the low light at this, but you understood exactly why Helen had suddenly withdrawn when you felt the first vestiges of your orgasm start to hit you.

“Ah, fuck-” You gasped, slightly amused that Helen knew your limits better than you did, and then you groaned softly, your voice echoing about the car as you began to peak. “-Greta, I’m going to cum!” You mewled.

“Thank you for the heads-up, my friend.” Greta said, before settling back into her original position, one hand against the base of your cock, the other fondling your balls...and then she took the remainder of your shaft into her mouth and stroked and sucked it in equal measure. You moaned freely, whimpering softly as your resistance broke under the treatment Greta administered, and a minute later, you came, shooting your load into Greta’s mouth. The redhead made a noise of delight as you filled her up, clearly enjoying the taste of your seed.

“Enjoying yourself, dear?” Helen asked you, and you nodded frantically, groaning as Greta made sure to get every drop she could out of you. She pumped your cock, sucked it, licked it, did everything she could to make sure that the strength of your orgasm was matched only by the amount of cum you dumped into her mouth. Both you and Helen watched with delighted interest as Greta took you for everything you had and then some, before pulling herself off your cock with a _pop_ and a lick of her lips.

 _“Very tasty, my friend!”_ She cooed in German, licking her lips with a flourish. 

Sliding out from behind you, Helen let you flop back onto the backseat. “Come here.” She said to Greta, and in front of you, Helen took Greta into her arms and kissed her full-on the lips, passionately and deeply, before breaking off, just as you caught your breath and got back up, your cock still hard. Greta took one look at your dick, and then began to undress herself.

“I want you to fuck me.” She breathed, yanking off her top with a flourish. You looked to Helen, and the Englishwoman simply smirked.

“Go on, Bell. Give her what she wants.” Helen cooed, pushing you forward and towards Greta, who took you into her arms and removed the rest of your clothes rather eagerly. You reciprocated, going at Greta’s pants and yanking them off, before hesitating at her panties, wanting to savor the moment. Why she’d worn such nice blue panties on a mission was anyone’s guess, but considering things, you weren’t about to complain. They looked nice, they felt nice, and that was all that mattered, you supposed, as you took them off. 

_“Oh, Bell, do you like what you see?”_ Greta mewled, and you leaned down to give her a kiss.

 _“I do, my beautiful Greta.”_ You teased, your reasonably-flawless execution of her home language making Greta smile. She guided you against her frame, aligned herself with you, and like a lover welcoming you home, she put a hand on your hip and let you slide into her warm, waiting pussy.

_“My god, yes…”_

Moaning softly in her native tongue, Greta mewled at the way your cock filled her. You started rocking into Greta’s frame, delighting in the warmth of her pussy. She was so wet for you, so soft and gentle beneath you. She kissed you softly, looking at you with tender eyes and a happy little smile as you fucked her. _“Helen, take off your pants and come a little closer…”_ Greta mumbled between kisses, and as the Englishwoman followed the suggestion, Greta worked one of her arms free and after a moment spent fumbling about in the dark, found Helen’s pussy, and began to finger it.

“I see we have a multitasker on our hands.” You teased, tapping Greta’s nose playfully, eliciting a soft little laugh out of her. Helen leaned in and gave Greta a kiss, clearly enjoying having been included in the fun. Content to let you take charge, Greta fingered Helen in a soft, caring manner, causing you to do the same with the redhead herself. Helen, in turn, gave Greta warm kisses when you broke off to attend to other parts of the German, and even joined in on running her fingers along Greta’s body.

 _“I wish I could take you both back home with me.”_ Greta murmured between kisses, every pump of her fingers eliciting a soft moan from Helen’s lips. _“We could do this in my bed, fall asleep together under the sheets.”_

 _“Sounds romantic, perhaps we should’ve ‘gotten lost’ and ended up there instead.”_ Helen teased in German, causing Greta to giggle. 

“I like that idea.” You said, kissing the redhead and running a hand through her hair, the other one gently touching her breasts. “We’ll have to come visit you when this is all over, so we can make that a reality.” Greta mewled her approval and kissed you back, before turning her attention back to Helen, fingering her wet slit in enthusiastic fashion, driving the horny Englishwoman closer to her peak with every move of her lithe, cool digits. All the while, the redhead’s hips rocked against your own, drawing your cock in deeper, tempting you with promises of endless pleasure. For several long minutes, you and Greta and Helen fucked, kissed and touched each other, sexual energy dancing from one to another and back again, a beautiful cycle that lasted until-

“Mm, fuck, I’m going to cum.”

Helen, overstimulated beyond belief, interrupted the chorus of moans and kisses that filled the air, and leaned down to kiss Greta in passionate fashion. “I’m going to cum, Greta.” She repeated, and the German smiled, eager to push the Englishwoman to her limit and beyond, which she did seconds later, making Helen cry out joyfully as she peaked. 

“Fuck, I’m coming.” You moaned, and Greta all but preened with joy at the admission, turning her attention to you, wrapping her legs around your hips and locking you in place. 

_“Cum inside me, Bell.”_ Greta mewled, clearly having reached her peak. The redhead was hanging on the edge, just waiting for you to cum. _“Fill me, my dear.”_ She whispered, kissing you on the lips, the look in her eyes begging for you to cum inside of her.

So you did.

Moaning, Greta came in sync with you, the look in her eyes shifting to one of pure satisfaction as you came in her arms, filling her vulnerable, needy pussy with your seed. Somehow managing to multitask despite her orgasm, the redhead ensured Helen hit her peak and rode the high of her orgasm, while also making sure that you gave her everything you had. You were drawn as close to Greta’s lovely frame as you could, made to kiss her, cum inside of her, and fuck her like the temptress she was, spilling your essence inside of her and giving her everything she wanted. 

A few minutes later, you came down from your high, a bit dizzy as you broke out of your pleasurable haze and collapsed onto Greta, mewling contentedly as you spilled the last of your cum inside the German temptress and slumped uselessly onto her, spent. Helen collapsed onto the backseat, panting for breath, a hand wearily running through Greta’s red hair. 

“You were amazing. Both of you.” Greta cooed, smiling happily at the both of you. “So, so amazing…” She trailed off and yawned, a cute little expression on her face as she did so. Helen giggled softly, and then pushed herself up a bit and began rifling through her bag. Producing her spy camera, she made sure the light from your penlight was good enough to illuminate the car, before snapping a few pictures of you and Greta, two happy lovers lying with each other. “For the scrapbook.” She said, and then you smiled.

“Mind if I snag a couple?” You asked, and Helen nodded, handing it to you. You took a photo of Greta in a state of post-orgasmic bliss, the German happily giving you a weary smile, before pulling out of her and taking a photo of her pussy, rather soaked with your cum. 

“Do one with us both.” Greta said, sitting up and taking Helen into her arms. You obeyed, snapping a few photos of the duo snuggling together, kissing, and even a few photos where they were touching each other. Nothing exciting came of the latter though, all three of you were too exhausted to think about much beyond finishing up with the photos and then falling asleep. After angling the camera and taking a shot of all three of you, Helen put the camera away and gathered up the jackets and sweaters, and you and Greta helped her rearrange them like a makeshift blanket, before settling down, snuggling together, and falling asleep-

-all three of you warm at last.

//

“Well, you guys are late.”

“Good to see you too, Adler.” You said, flipping the man a two-finger salute. “We may have overslept a bit.” A bit was an understatement, you thought. You’d woken up to Greta giving you a rather tantalizing blowjob, and that had led to _round two,_ which was rather glorious in all aspects, but there was no need for Adler to know that.

“You just missed Volkov. Sims put him on a Company Plane to London.” Adler continued, oblivious to your ruminations. “Consider yourself lucky we took him off your hands, I don’t think you’d have gotten a wink of sleep with the way that man conveys rage by wriggling.”

“I dunno, I’d have probably just popped the trunk and let him drown in the rain.” You said, absentmindedly touching the silver ring that hung like an amulet around your neck. “Pity I missed him, though. There are a couple questions I would’ve liked to ask him.” 

_Like who my mother is, and why Perseus is so afraid of her._

Adler hummed thoughtfully, and then to a drag of his cigarette. “Well, maybe you can go to London and ask him yourself when this is over.” He said, before turning back to continue analyzing the photos recovered from the briefcase. Taking the silent dismissal for what it was, you walked off and back outside, running into Greta.

“Getting ready to head out to your next assignment?” You asked the redhead, and she nodded.

“I’m being assigned to help flush out the key assets of Major Vadim Rudnik.” Greta said. “Some lighter work, relative to hunting down Volkov.” She gave you a smile, and then kissed your cheek. “Thank you for the wonderful night, Bell.” 

“You’re very welcome.” You said, giving her a hug. “Maybe we’ll cross paths again one day?”

“Perhaps, you never know what the future holds.” Greta said, before pressing something soft and warm into your hands. You looked down and gasped slightly, taking in the sight of Greta’s blue panties. “I want you to keep those as a memento.” She said. “In case we don’t see each other for a long, long time.” 

“I’ll treasure them forever, Greta.” You said, tucking them away in your pocket and leaning in to give the redhead a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Mm, don’t forget me.” Helen said, walking over to plant a kiss of her own on Greta’s lips, handing her a slip of paper as she went. “In case you ever want to swing on by our place when this is over. Or even just sending a letter.”

“Thank you, Helen.” Greta replied, smiling brightly at the two of you. “I’ll be sure to follow up on it one day.” She paused as footsteps drew close, and Sims appeared.

“Ready to get on the road, Miss Keller?” He asked.

“I am.” Said Greta, before giving you and Helen a couple of chaste kisses. “Farewell, _my friends.”_ The two of you watched Greta go. And after the sound of a car roaring down the road filled the air and then faded away, Helen was the one to break the silence. 

“She’s a fun one, isn’t she?” Asked the Englishwoman. You laughed softly and took Helen’s hand in your own, brushing your thumb against the palm of her hand.

“Oh, yes, yes she is.” You said.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random headcanon but Lazar goes to develop the film and finds the nudes and then he decides to enjoy himself to them and then Hudson walks in on him and thinks he's jerking it to photos of Kraus or Volkov and never speaks to Lazar ever again because he thinks he's a freeaaaakkkk.


	7. Party For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral, Oral, Oral! And more oral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to Evan, who really wanted a new chapter, so here you go.

//

//

The safehouse was empty.

That in and of itself was sort of weird, when one thought about it, but Helen didn’t mind. It was nice and peaceful and quiet and that was really what mattered, because she had quite a bit to work on, decrypting the intel that Mason and Woods had recovered in Kiev. Humming softly to herself, Helen continued to tap away at her desk with one hand and work on decoding with the other, trying--and failing, to stave off the boredom. 

God, she was bored.

It was such a nice day outside, and it seemed that she was the only one who hadn’t taken advantage of it. Lazar was trying his luck with the cute Korean girl that had come along with the rest of Weaver’s team, Sims had gone out into town, taking the rest of Weaver’s team along so he could “show them the ropes” at his favorite arcade--and Helen was really hoping that Bulldozer and Baker didn’t get arrested this time, Adler was...somewhere, and that alone was pretty damn unsettling, because an Adler gone off the grid was _way_ scarier than an Adler she could keep tabs on, Mason and Woods had gone out for a date and shopping, Weaver and Hudson were off doing whatever the hell it was those two maniacs did and Bell…

...wait, where the _fuck_ was Bell?

Getting up, Helen walked into the backroom of the safehouse and took a look at the spot by the arcade, which Bell had claimed as their own shortly after moving in. As it was, Bell’s XM4 sat freshly cleaned in a corner, what few belongings Bell had left after Trabzon lying tossed around haphazardly, and Bell was nowhere to be seen. “Huh, guess I’m flying solo today.” Helen mused, before walking back to her seat. She attempted--and valiantly so, to work, for a bit more, and then, with a groan, she gave up.

This wasn’t working.

God, Helen needed something to _do,_ to take her mind off of the mind-numbing work of trying to piece together _who_ Perseus was trusting to destabilize the European governments. Unfortunately, Helen had sworn off smoking at Bell’s insistence--okay, and because Bell had tearfully begged her to stop before lung cancer could set in and get her, the only alcohol they had ‘round the safehouse belonged to Weaver’s team and was off-limits because Baker had bought all of it and Baker was a _mean_ motherfucker when you took his stuff, and as Helen wasn’t inclined to go out just to get drunk without a good reason, it seemed like she was fresh out of distractions.

Except for one.

Looking around, Helen set down her pencil and went for her pants. It was unbelievably juvenile, but on the other hand, what did it matter? And more importantly, time spent with Bell--an absolute horndog who made Bulldozer look chaste, had taught Helen to be absolutely, wildly shameless when it came to sex, so a quick spot of masturbation probably wasn’t going to hurt her all too much. So she wiggled her jeans down after a bit of finangling, slipping her fingers into her panties, brushing them against her pussy, and began to warm herself up, lightly teasing her slit in preparation for some more intense fun. It wouldn’t hurt to screw about a bit, unless someone came in of course.

But that wasn’t likely to happen.

//

With a couple of bags under your arms, you worked on getting the safehouse door open.

You’d been at the bookstore all morning, reading--and buying, Garfield comic books, because frankly, you couldn’t stand being in the safehouse all day, especially since most of the morning had been spent listening to Woods and Mason loudly argue about the culinary value of onions, and _that_ was definitely not a highlight of your day. Hence the books that you’d bought. 

“Hah!” You exclaimed as you worked the keys into the lock and pushed open the door, gingerly stepping inside with bags of books on hand. Closing the door behind you, you walked through the other set of doors and pushed that open with your foot, and got a nice glimpse at the safehouse. Sunlight streamed through, and it was spacious and empty...except for Helen. Who was at her workspace, doing something you couldn’t quite see, as she was turned away from you. Smirking, you carefully, silently--yes, you could be quiet when you wanted, which admittedly wasn’t often, set the bags down and walked over to Helen, and clapped your hands over her eyes.

“Guess who?”

“You know, the last time someone tried that, I smashed them into the wall.” Helen said, amusement lacing her voice. You chuckled, leaned over, and kissed her cheek.

“Lucky for me that my name’s not Lazar, now is it?” You teased.

“Very lucky indeed.” Helen said, as you lifted your hands from her eyes and spun her about in her chair, making a soft little cooing noise at the way that one hand was pointedly shoved down her pants.

“I see you were taking a break.” You mused, and Helen smirked.

“A girl’s got to get off every now and then, right?” She asked, acting as prim and proper as ever, and you nodded, conceding the point.

“Would you like me to take over?” You offered, getting on your knees and taking Helen’s wrist, gently pulling her hand out of her pants. 

“I certainly don’t mind the offer of assistance.” Helen said, offering her fingers to you. You took the invitation for what it was and let her put her fingers in your mouth, running your tongue along her wet, slick digits, enjoying the Englishwoman’s taste. You finished up a few moments later and opened your mouth, letting her pull her fingers back out.

“Let’s get those pants off of you.” You murmured, going for Helen’s jeans and hooking your fingers into the sides, wiggling them off with just a bit of fuss. “You know, it’d be easier for you to play with yourself if you took them all the way off.”

“And what if Lazar had been the one to come through that door and not you?” Helen teased.

“I’d have taken his arms off if he’d so much as breathed a word about helping you.” You said almost on instinct. Helen giggled at the instinctive jealousy that had bubbled up, and gently batted your head.

“Relax, I’d have done it for you.” She clipped, as your fingers pushed her panties away and fully exposed her glistening slit. You smiled at the sight, and then leaned in, your cheeks feeling the warmth of Helen’s beautiful thighs as you reacquainted yourself with the woman’s killer legs. One hand went up to grasp Helen’s hip, and the other angled inwards to provide your mouth some assistance in the matter of making the beautiful woman feel good. Deciding to let actions speak louder than words, you gave Helen’s sweet pussy a kiss, and then began to properly attend to it, gently licking and suckling her slit, letting your fingers play a supporting role.

“Hnn...that is so much better than just my fingers.” Helen mused, smiling down at you as your work continued. Your tongue slid up and down her cunt, swirling a bit in circles before diving into the depths of her wet folds and back again. Your fingers took up the slack shortly afterwards, pumping into Helen’s pussy as you looked up and gave her a smile.

“God, if I could spend eternity doing nothing but pleasing you, I would.” You said, your free hand idly rubbing one of Helen’s legs. “These beautiful, strong legs, holding me in place, making me please you…”

“Tempting, very tempting…” Helen murmured, pushing you back towards her slit. Letting your hand fall idle, you resumed suckling her cunt, being a little bit bolder this time. “...mm, keep it up!” 

“As my lady commands.” You hummed, personally rather eager to enjoy more of the sweet nectar that every swipe of your tongue elicited from Helen. Not that you were ever _not_ eager, but this time you were _particularly_ eager because there were just some flavors you couldn’t get from the store and Helen’s sweet taste was definitely one of them. Like a soldier on the battlefield, you adapted as the situation changed, using your fingers, then your mouth, and sometimes both as Helen’s shapely legs quivered, shook, and jolted ever so slightly as you pleased your girlfriend. You kept track of time, counting the minutes that ticked away as you serviced Helen, making the Englishwoman moan and squirm in her chair, until-

“God, fuck yes, Bell!”

-she came, screaming and digging her fingers into you as a tangy, sweet nectar flooded your mouth. Helen’s legs clamped around your frame, holding you in place as she pressed your mouth firmly against her slit, making sure you caught every drop. You did your best to gulp down Helen’s sweet wetness, but inevitably, you did make a bit of a mess. All throughout you savored Helen’s delighted cries, listening to that beautiful music until it quieted down, coincidentally about the same time that Helen’s orgasm finished.

“Holy fuck, I didn’t know you could do that.” You breathed, wiping your mouth with your sleeve.

“Neither did I.” Helen murmured, visibly drained from her orgasm. Fluid dripped from her pussy, soaking her seat and dripping onto the concrete floor, and she visibly flushed when she saw the mess she’d made. “Guess we’ll have to clear this out.”

“Yeah, absolutely.” You said, getting up and helping Helen stand. “Then lunch right after?” 

“I’d like that very much.” Helen said, as you and her cleaned up the mess that had been made, freshened yourselves up and then departed in her car. All the way down to Helen’s favorite diner, she held your hand and chatted happily about the things you’d missed while you’d been hiding out at the bookstore, and gave you a kiss at every red light.

Because why the hell not?

//

In the darkest corner with the best view, Samantha Maxis watched.

Dressed casually, just another face in the crowd, Samantha watched as her child and their lover--an MI6 Operative by the name of Helen Amara Park, enjoyed their time together, blissfully oblivious to her presence, as she preferred. _Bell...a_ most peculiar nickname for her child, but melodic and beautiful in it’s simplistic nature. The duo were chatting and eating at a window seat in the diner, having a lovely lunch date, it seemed. Helen laughed at something Bell said, and then leaned forward to kiss their cheek. The sight made Samantha smile, the spy disguising the motion behind a sip of her milk shake, leaning back in her seat and gently jostling the shield that remained hidden inside her bag, the gentle hum of the metal lost in the sounds of the diner. The hunt for Perseus was going well, from what she could surmise when she occasionally teleported into Adler’s office in the middle of the night and read his unsent reports to Emerson Black. Perhaps her intervention wasn’t really all too necessary, and she could focus on the business with the Omega Group. 

But it didn’t hurt to watch her child, and admire how well they’d turned out.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Sam quietly pays for Bell and Helen's meal and ducks out, so the two of them are rather confused, seeing as they didn't see anyone they knew in the diner (Bell doesn't remember Sam's identity because of MK-Ultra / Arash shooting them and therefore doesn't draw the connection). They chalk it up to the goodness of some stranger's heart and keep on keepin' on.
> 
> Also she totally took a photo of the two of them in a happy moment and looks at it when she needs to gather herself before attacking an Omega Group facility, which she singlehandedly tears apart because she's basically Captain America with Apothicon powers.


	8. End Of The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. Lots of things. Dramatic things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually a really fun mission. 
> 
> And I may have thrown a few molotovs at Lazar to get him to shut up. I love him but LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE, DAMMIT.

//

//

Eleazar “Lazar” Azoulay was actually enjoying Cuba.

It was warm, nice and sunny, and he had Helen Park at his side. The beautiful, elegant, flawless, skilled, talented, kind, compassionate, intelligent, eloquent, charismatic, Helen Park was by his side, what more could he possibly want?

Besides surviving the ongoing battle, that is.

At that particular moment, Lazar was hunched behind a giant statue, taking potshots at hostiles with his Hauer 77 shotgun, a heavily customized model at that. Around him, his allies blazed away at the Tropas soldiers guarding the compound just up ahead, and he was doing his best to contribute. He fired twice at a couple of soldiers who thought they could move around the flank, and ducked back to reload, watching as a smoke grenade--courtesy of Baker, flew overhead and slammed into the ground just beyond his line of sight.

“Cover my ass!” Shouted the angelic Helen, the Englishwoman popping up from cover and spraying her heavily customized MP5 wildly at a cluster of Tropas. Several fell to the withering hail of gunfire, others dove for cover and fired back. Woods and Hunter moved up, a series of explosions following in their wake as Bulldozer put that War Machine of his to good use.

“With great pleasure!” Lazar shouted, firing off shots at the cluster in question, picking off their numbers, allowing Kwan, Weaver and Mason to advance along the right side of the compound. Picking off someone who’d gotten a bit too close to Helen, he moved up and took up a spot just next to her. “Now I can do it better!” He quipped.

“Appreciate it.” Helen snapped, firing a burst at a gunner on the second-floor balcony. The gunner was undeterred, firing back at her, and Helen winced, diving behind as bullets took chunks out of her cover. “Someone take out that-”

A rocket flew out and smashed into the turret, blowing up the entire window.

“-thanks, Bell!” Helen finished, and Lazar chanced a look back at the team’s most enigmatic member. Bell - hanging back behind some pillars, switching at random between a pair of sniper rifles they’d scrounged up from somewhere and their beloved XM4 - tossed aside an RPG and continued to lay down fire. Bell had been awfully quiet ever since they’d touched down in Cuba, simply opting to nod along and follow where Adler and Weaver had directed the teams to muster. Speaking of, Weaver fired a burst from his AK-47 and then stormed through the gate in tandem with Bulldozer, Mason and Woods close behind. 

“Let’s go!” Lazar shouted, springing up from cover and charging forward, Helen at his side. A sniper on the roof laid down rounds, but a quick burst from Hunter took care of the problem.

“Push into the building!” Weaver shouted, diving behind a truck as a Tropas manned the machine gun at the front of the building. He focused his fire on Helen, who retaliated by spraying blindly in his direction, giving Lazar just enough time to sneak around the flank and shoot him. 

“Clear!”

“Weaver, take your team around back! Cut off any potential getaways!” Adler ordered, Weaver nodding once in acknowledgement before he, Kwan, Hunter, Baker, Zeyna and Bulldozer moved to carry this out. “Everyone else, on me!”

“Copy that.” Helen said, shuffling up the stairs...giving Lazar a nice view of her shapely ass. It jiggled and juggled as she bounded up the stairs, and Lazar hung back for a moment to allow himself to bask in the wondrous sight of Helen’s ass. Gawd, it was-

“Head in the game, Azoulay!”

-annoying. Wincing slightly, Lazar followed as Bell, voice a bit rougher than usual, stormed into the building, XM4 sweeping in every direction for potential threats. Bell could see a bit further than him, courtesy of the Royal & Kross 4x on their colorfully customized rifle, and from the way they gripped the Field Agent Grip on their XM4, they seemed just a bit tense. Just a little. Perhaps being so close to catching Perseus was doing it.

“We need to split up, cover more ground.” Adler said, satisfied the main room was clear of threats for the time being. “I’ll take Woods and Mason, we’ll hit the left flank. Park, take Bell and Lazar, hit the right. Move fast, hit hard. Let’s go.”

“You got it.” Helen said, reloading her MP5, inspiring Lazar to top off his Hauer 77. The custom-made shotgun could carry a grand total of nine shots as opposed to the usual five, and the range and accuracy had been increased quite a bit thanks to his own modifications. Bell snapped a new magazine into their XM4, before taking point, leaving Lazar and Helen alone. “Come on, Lazar, let’s go.”

“After you, beautiful.” Lazar said, gesturing with one hand towards the outstretched corridors...before a series of gunshots interrupted them. Moving immediately, all playfulness forgotten, they turned the corner and found several dead Tropas, and Bell turning the corner, firing some more along the way. Something exploded up ahead, and Bell called back.

“Mines, watch yourselves!” Shouted the ex-KGB operative.

“Copy that, Lazar, time to put your skills to work.” Helen clipped, and Lazar, spotting several mines in the courtyard, nodded.

“Give me some cover, little lady!” He shouted, moving forward and then ducking down to begin clearing a path for the trio. Bell and Helen did their jobs admirably, pinning down oncoming soldiers and taking a few of them out in the process. A grenade, courtesy of Helen, flew overhead and exploded somewhere, detonating several mines and creating a smokescreen, allowing Lazar to duck behind cover as the chain reaction took out the remainder of the hidden explosives.

“Guess that works.” Helen muttered, and Lazar smirked.

“You know you love the show, Park.” He quipped, punctuating his words with a rack of his shotgun. A second later, a tomahawk flew past him, just inches from his face, and embedded itself in the head of an opponent.

“Apologies, my finger slipped.” Bell muttered, rushing on by, collecting the tomahawk and rushing off.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Lazar mused, following Helen just in time to see Bell dive for cover as an RPG slammed into the ground just ahead of them.

“Rocketeers, up top!” Called out the ex-KGB operative, jumping to their feet and returning fire. Lazar moved and ducked behind something solid, allowing Helen and Bell to pin down and eliminate the balcony-entrenched defenders while he mopped up the ones on the ground. A couple of times he caught a glimpse of Helen’s beautiful arms moving this way and that as she ducked, aimed, fired and reloaded in sequence, an elegant display of economic efficiency was she. 

Bell, on the other hand, was much more of a chaotic whirlwind. Growling, Bell broke off from the duo and moved in pursuit of several Cubans who had wisely chosen to retreat from the possibly-berserk ex-KGB operative, though it did some of them no good as Bell picked them off and then chased them around the corner and out of sight. Firing on the last of the Cubans, Lazar began to reload. “Hey Park, what do you say we grab a drink when this is over?”

“A drink, you and I?” Helen asked, reloading as well.

“Yeah, I know a good bar we could swing on by.” He said, flashing her a wink. “Drinks and dancing on me.”

“Well it certainly sounds like a fun night-” Helen began, only to be interrupted over the comms by Woods.

“Jesus, get a fucking room, you two!”

“Only if you’re making the hotel reservations!” Lazar clipped back, before looking about. “Now where did Bell get off to?”

“You can’t hustle a hustler, bitch!” Shouted Bell over the comms, before the sound of breaking glass and what sounded like a fire igniting filled the air. A few seconds later, Bell came back around the corner, their clothes noticeably matted with blood and looking a bit filthier. “Bastards tried to hide themselves in a panic room. That’ll fucking show ‘em.”

“What’ll show ‘em?” Helen asked.

“Oh, the roaring fire I set outside the panic room.” Bell mused, patting Helen on the back before moving up. “Come on, we’ve got a Soviet spy to catch.” Taking the point, Lazar fell behind Bell and Helen, admiring Helen’s ass as they breached a security room and bumped off the two guards inside. Bell got on the cameras and began searching for Perseus, while Helen snagged up a radio and began coordinating Weaver and Adler’s teams, one eye intently on the camera feeds while Bell searched. 

Admiring Helen’s legs as they swung on the desk she’d perched herself up on, Lazar wondered what it’d be like to grasp her legs and spread them apart, to have them wrapped around his waist as he thrust and pistoned into the mewling Englishwoman. Occupying himself with that fantasy, Lazar almost didn’t hear Bell and Helen figure out where Perseus was, but he was professional enough to break out of his daydream and move back into action when the duo sprung up from the security console and moved forward. Helen rattled off the location of Perseus, and nodding, Lazar kicked open the door-

-and came face to face with a surprised Cuban soldier.

Reacting swiftly, Lazar punched the man in the face, kicking him in the knee to knock him down. Grabbing him, he threw him into the wall, drew his shotgun and fired, taking him down. “Crude, but effective.” Helen mused, and Lazar flipped her a two-finger salute.

“Can’t keep your eyes off me, huh Park?” He quipped, and Helen giggled as she moved past him, flashing him a smile. The trio breached a wall and moved up the stairs, Lazar half-listening to Adler’s declaration that his team was pinned down and that Park should keep moving forward. He was much more focused on Helen’s ass, the way her boobs shifted when she took cover, the way-

-three tomahawks flew out and embedded themselves in an equally surprised trio of guards.

“Eyes front, lovebirds.” Bell clipped, snagging up the axes and then flinging one of them into another guard who came around the corner to investigate the noise. Drawing a shotgun, Bell stormed into the next room, firing rounds that set their opponents alight. Helen and Lazar laid down fire, cutting down the remainder, and then gave each other a concerned glance as Bell grabbed the last guard and shoved them through the nearest window, watching them fall all the way down, until the horrendous scream was cut off with a crunch. 

“...Perseus is really lighting a fire under their ass.” Helen mused, before motioning for Lazar to take point. The man happily obeyed, making sure to give Helen his best angles, moving forward into the next corridor. He immediately came under fire, ducking as bullets streaked on by, firing back as he went for the nearest source of cover he could find. Bell and Helen moved in, laying down cover fire. 

“You two go left, I’ll go right!” Bell shouted, before smashing down a door and charging ahead, firing all the way. Why Bell had a silencer on their XM4 continued to baffle Lazar, given that it was the _only_ thing silent about Bell, who solved the problem of what to do with the nearby turret by flinging a Molotov at it, igniting the entire thing and the poor sod behind it. From there it was a simple matter to deal with the remaining soldiers, who fell easily to the trio’s combined firepower.

“Lazar, man the door.” Helen said, moving inside the clean room with Bell. Letting his mind wander once more, Lazar thought back to the idea of a naked Helen. Her body was divine, so soft and warm and supple. It would be an honor to make love to her, holding her in his arms, kissing her, pistoning into her warm, welcoming cunt and finally cumming inside of her, claiming the Englishwoman for his own. He would marry her and make love to her every day of her life, ensure that she got pregnant with his children and made a beautiful housewife-

“Heads up everyone, we got incoming!”

-Weaver’s voice broke over the comms, just as Bell and Park came back out of the clean room. “Adler, we’ve breached the clean room and acquired intel on Perseus!”

“Intel, you missed the son of a bitch?” Adler asked, and Bell was the one to respond.

“Bastard shot Hastings and the other scientists before bolting. We’re not sure where he is.” Clipped the ex-KGB operative. “What’s the situation?”

“Shitton of reinforcements circling the compound, we don’t have the firepower to take ‘em down and reinforcements are at least an hour away.” Adler said. “All teams, head to the roof and prepare for extraction!”

“Copy that!”

Letting Bell take the lead, because Bell was their personal wrecking ball, Helen and Lazar brought up the rear as they moved towards the roof, cutting down anything that got in their way. “Adler, I got eyes on an HVT, south rooftop-” Woods shouted. “I think it’s Perseus, he’s climbing into-” 

An explosion broke over the comm.

“-fuck, someone just took out the chopper! Weaver, was that your team?” Woods asked, as Helen, Bell and Lazar climbed up onto some scaffolding and ran around the exterior of the compound, trading fire with everyone far below.

“Negative, wasn’t us.” Kwan called over the comm. 

“Then who was it?” Adler asked.

“Could be a third party, or Hudson’s reinforcements arrived earlier than expected.” Helen mused. Ignoring it and diving into cover, Helen set up the Skyhook balloon and watched as it began to go aloft. Bell and Lazar ducked into cover, firing away at the Cubans who began to besiege their position.

“Nice going assaulting an elevated position, you dicks!” Bell called out as they tore through entire swarms of Cuban soldiers moving in from below, a spray of rifle fire picking off everyone trying to cross that way. Firing on encroaching enemies on their flanks, Lazar ducked behind cover and reloaded.

“So, any thoughts on that drink of ours?” He asked Helen.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt, after everything we learned.” She mused, reloading and then firing at a trio who came about their left flank. “But none of that horse piss you call beer, we’ll get the good stuff and be proper drunks.”

“That sounds good to me!” Lazar declared, continuing to chip in to the defense. Surprisingly, no one else had come along to join them at the extraction point, and the number of Cubans had simultaneously increased and decreased as well.

“If we get out of this, I’m buying!” Helen shouted, diving as a grenade landed nearby. She picked it up and threw it back in one swift motion, and a long volley of gunfire let her know Bell had her back.

“Now that’s something worth fighting for!” Lazar quipped, before ducking to avoid a spray of bullets. A moment later, artillery fire began to rain down from the skies, tearing through the Cubans, it seemed Skyhook had finally caught up to the action. Helen’s eyes widened and she dove behind the same section that Lazar was, giving him a nice view of her beautiful ass while she protected herself from the sheer number of explosions that were occurring all around. The roof was clear about a minute later, and Skyhook said something about hooking into the extraction line.

“The others still aren’t here.” Bell observed. “I’m not sure how long we can hold this position.”

“Skyhook only has enough fuel for one more pass, we have to go now, Bell!” Helen ordered, and the ex-KGB operative nodded and moved to go hook into the line-

-only for a rocket to land nearby.

//

Groaning, you woke up, dazed and confused.

“Ground team, we have contact in T-Minus ten...nine…” Looking up, you saw the extraction line, and a single chain still attached to it, the other two charred and useless. _Fuck._ You thought, as you blinked once and saw the other two people lying near you.

“Agh...my legs…”

“Bell? I can’t...reach...the harness…” 

“Goddammit.” You muttered, as you picked up the sole remaining chain and staggered towards Lazar, hauling him up and slapping the chain into his vest, securing him into the safety of Skyhook’s grasp. Pressing the intel into his hands, you gave him a nod. “Go. Warn them.” You said, before collapsing onto the rubble-strewn ground, just as the plane flew overhead.

“No!”

Lazar reached out for you as the plane flew in and jerked him up and away, leaving you and Helen on the ground. Flopping about, you crawled over to Helen, who had fallen unconscious from her injuries, and pulled her up into a sitting position, taking the wounded, incapacitated Englishwoman into your arms. “I’m sorry.” You whispered, hearing voices and footsteps come closer. Your XM4 was out of reach, and you barely had any strength left to hold Helen, let alone defend yourself, hell, even keeping your eyes open was a challenge. “I wish we had more time together.” You murmured to your unconscious love, watching helplessly as several Cuban soldiers turned the corner, pushed past the barricade and spotted you. The man at the head of the group racked his rifle, and began to advance on you with a malicious smile on his face. Bracing yourself for the end, you looked away, determined to ensure Helen would be the last thing you saw. “I love-” 

-and then the sound of humming metal filled the air.

A whirling disc of red, white and blue crashed into the squad’s flank, knocking down three men and immediately drawing the attention of the rest. A woman, eyes alight with wild fervor, appeared in a flash of blue-and-white energy and landed in the middle, a pulse of light causing a blast that knocked all of them away, some tumbling over the side of the roof and into the compound far below. A few slammed into the walls and didn’t get up, but a couple did, and the woman snagged the disc...a _shield,_ you realized with a strange sort of clarity, and used it to block the few desperate gunshots that came her away, clubbing one of them and ensuring he stayed down, before turning her attention to the last remaining soldier...the one who’d made the decision to kill you and Helen in the first place. Advancing on him, the woman knocked his gun away with her shield, then raised a hand that glowed with an ethereal energy, causing the man to choke and gasp for breath that wouldn’t come, even though she hadn’t physically touched him. Clearly delighting in drawing the process out, the woman knelt by the dying soldier as he collapsed onto the rooftop and lay still, eyes staring up sightlessly at the sky.

Standing up, sliding the shield onto a harness on her back, the woman turned and walked over to you. You felt blackness creeping at the edges of your vision, and you didn’t resist when she knelt down and gently extricated Helen from your arms, saying something you couldn’t quite hear, but it sounded soothing, you could tell that much. As you slipped away into the blackness, you heard your name be said in a soft, reassuring tone, and an odd light filled what little of your vision remained, before it all slipped away entirely.

_“...Mom?”_

//

Helen woke up.

She hadn’t been expecting that. The last thing she remembered was seeing Bell crawling towards Lazar, snapping the harness on him, and a tiny part of her was glad that someone would make it out this mess alive. She’d supposed, as she passed out, that it would be good to not see the end coming, but instead, here she was, waking up. As she jerked up from her bed...a _bed,_ soft and warm and reassuring, she realized that she was definitely not in a cell, the Cubans wouldn’t have given her this much luxury, and that there was something seriously off with the world, what with how she’d gone from passing out on a rubble-strewn rooftop to well, _here._ More curiously, her injuries--and she knew she’d taken a pretty bad hit when the RPG had been fired, seemed like they were completely gone. A cursory glance at herself showed not a single spot of dirt or blood, and all the scrapes and bruises she remembered briefly seeing before passing out were just gone, like they’d never been there. Her uniform was missing, however, and she was wearing an oversized shirt in its place--and probably nothing else, if she had to guess.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

The voice, tinted with a distinctive German accent, caught Helen’s attention, and she turned to address the source, her eyes landing upon a solitary German woman, who sat in a nearby recliner, setting down a cup of tea. A book was in her lap, and she looked rather relaxed for someone who’d apparently taken a stranger into her house. And _why_ Helen had been taken in was her guess, because this was definitely not Havan. “I apologize for the lack of clothing, most of what you wore was rather filthy or badly damaged, so what little I could salvage is being washed right now. I do hope _my child’s_ shirt will do in the interim, until we can outfit you properly.”

“...where am I?” Helen asked, and the woman tilted her head slightly, lacing her fingers together.

“Home.” She said, smirking slightly when Helen huffed in the sort of way that suggested she wasn’t too happy with that answer. “The European countryside, I will say no more, mostly because I move this place every now and then, and therefore a more definitive answer is rather pointless.”

“Where’s Bell?” Asked Helen, attempting to sit up from the bed, and then opting to prop herself up instead.

“Resting, just like yourself.” The woman said, before gesturing with her head at the door. “They won’t be up for a while, which gives us time to talk.” She waved her hand, and a plate with cookies manifested out of thin-air, floating over in gentle fashion to Helen, who reached out and picked up a sugar cookie, cautiously biting into it. The plate settled on a small platform that similarly manifested out of nowhere, and the woman reached out with her hand and called a chocolate chip cookie to her grasp. “Oh, where are my manners-” She said after a moment, as if she’d forgotten something. “-almost forgot to introduce myself.”

“It’s quite alright.” Helen said, finishing her cookie and reaching out for another one. “I’m Helen Park.” 

“Samantha Maxis.”

Helen sputtered and choked, spilling crumbs inelegantly across the sheets. “...Maxis? _The_ Samantha Maxis? The one Weaver’s been talking about?” She gasped after managing to clear her throat, staring at Samantha with wide, open eyes.

“So you do know me. Good. That makes my recap a bit easier.” Samantha said, a wan smile on her lips as she let Helen collect herself. “The long and short story is that I am...how do you say it...gifted with power, power that no man should have. When I was a child, I...may have gone a wee bit insane and made some very questionable decisions while not in my right mind, and though I have long since washed my hands of those decisions and more than made up for them, some of the aftereffects continue to linger.” 

“Linger? What do you mean?” Helen asked.

“Well, for one, I can lay waste to a town with just a thought, manipulate an unbreakable shield to kill a platoon with a single throw, protect myself with a barrier of impenetrable energy, and most relevantly, heal wounds, both mine and others. I can also see into the future and teleport myself wherever I want, and I can make things come into being should I wish.” Samantha rattled off, refilling her cup with a teapot that simply just popped into existence, before taking another sip. “I used to be able to raise the dead and command them to eat anyone who looked at me funny. And then I killed the people responsible for making that possible and destroyed the entire multiverse they were living in and now I can’t do any of that. Pity. It was actually really fun.”

“...okay then.” Whispered Helen, idly wondering if it was too late to go back to Oxford and pretend she’d never gotten involved in a spy thriller that had just gotten _way_ out of hand. It probably was, now that she thought about it, but well, there was probably no point in complaining anymore. “And you saved our lives.” She said suddenly, raising a finger to punctuate the point.

“I suppose I did.” Samantha replied, the wan smile on her face becoming a bit more wry. “Though I would be a terrible mother if I let my only child die.” 

Helen blinked. 

_“Bell_ is your kid?” She squeaked after a long, uncomfortable silence, wondering if she was about to face some kind of demonic shovel talk. Was this the part where monsters crawled out from beneath the bed to terrorize her?

“My pride and joy, my beloved little sunflower.” Samantha said, voice turning wistful. “They were such a happy child growing up, I’m happy they maintained that cheery irreverence, even after the brainwashing.”

Helen’s blood chilled.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you for it, after everything I’ve seen, breaking someone’s mind and making them a new person is pretty much amateur night. That, and I know you weren’t really happy about it in the first place. _Adler_ was the one who went through with it, and Hudson ordered it in the first place, you just got dragged into it because you have that psychology degree.” Samantha said, waving her arm dismissively at the MI6 operative. “Besides, it’s all part of the plan.” 

“The plan?” Helen asked, and Samantha nodded.

“While there are other horrors lurking about in the dark that will eventually need to be confronted, Perseus is the most immediate threat to humanity. As I mentioned, I am gifted with foresight, and so with that knowledge, I...guided Bell into joining the Soviet military, setting them on the path to befriend Perseus, uncover his master plan, and set in motion the chain of events that would lead them here today.” She frowned, sighing softly. “I didn’t want to do it, I knew the road ahead would be ugly, but Bell...my child, they volunteered. All I had to do was explain the outcome if we did not intervene, and my noble, _stupid_ child happily volunteered to join the Soviet military and find Perseus.” She groaned and put her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, it’s been a rough year. I know that it’s all part of the plan to stop Perseus...but seeing _my child_ be shot and left for dead is very different than witnessing it in visions.”

“You were there at the airfield.” Helen surmised, remembering the report of finding several soldiers dead from blunt-force trauma and a knife, strewn about a truck that had contained Bell. It had stood out because Woods, Mason and Adler hadn’t remembered attacking those men, but now it made sense.

“I was.” Samantha said. “I waited until your friends were off chasing Arash down the airstrip, then I struck and killed everyone still left standing. Then I watched from a hidden vantage point as Adler found _my child_ and set them on the path that has allowed their intervention in Perseus’ plans.” 

“...why is it so important that Bell was at the airfield?” Helen asked, thinking back to what Hastings had said. Samantha looked at her, and then pursed her lips for a second, before speaking. 

“Without Bell’s intervention, by now, Europe would’ve been laid to waste when Operation Greenlight killed millions. In my visions, I saw a war that ended the world break out, what little of humanity that survived dying in a radiation-filled wasteland soon thereafter. And...and you, your colleagues…” Samantha shuddered. “Adler would uncover information that says Perseus’ trail leads to Duga. Your superiors would stupidly send your team in without recon and heavy support, believing a light team would be sufficient to handle “one Russian boogeyman”, because you hadn’t gone to East Berlin or the Ukraine training facility or Yamantau. You were led by this false information like lambs to the slaughter, all of you hunted down and killed one by one, dying horrible deaths at the hands of Perseus and his men. I saw him smiling over Adler’s broken body before he ordered the detonation of the nukes.” She looked back up at Helen, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. “To save the world, I had _no choice_ but to put _my child_ on the path they now walk.”

“I assume there’s a very good reason you couldn’t simply do it yourself.” Helen murmured softly. 

“There is. I asked myself what would happen if I took _my child’s_ place several times. I even looked into the future to see what would happen if certain steps were taken.” Samantha answered. “Killing Perseus did not stop the nukes, one of his associates would inevitably detonate it in his place, sooner or later, Aldrich one path, Rudnik another, even Arash in one branch when he killed the others and took charge. The location where they command the detonation of the nukes changes with every path, and my nature means that if I take _my child's_ place and allow events to play out as they have now...let’s just say that Arash shooting me does little more than piss me off and send Perseus into hiding, leaving him free to continue his work while all the leads you found in this timeline are burned away. It _had_ to be _my child,_ no one else.”

“I’m sorry.” Helen whispered, climbing out of the bed and walking over to Samantha, putting a hand on her arm in reassurance. 

“...aren’t we all?” Samantha asked ruefully, looking up at Helen and smiling a mirthless smile. “A lifetime ago, I watched my father die in front of me, and in my grief I stumbled upon a power no man should possess. I went mad, became an insane god who terrorized the planet in an endless cycle of suffering and torment, until a brave band of heroes broke that cycle and allowed me to redeem myself. And here, a lifetime later, I watched my child suffer and almost die, twice at that. It seems the curse of the Apothicons will never truly leave me.” 

“I had a brother.” Helen said, after a long moment. “He was going to pick me up after school. He dropped me off in the morning, picked me up at night, that was how it always went. It’d been a long day, I’d used up the last of my money on dinner and the phone call to let him know I needed a ride. Turns out, he pulled up next to someone people wanted dead, and he was just acceptable collateral damage.” 

“...seems we’re all cursed.” Samantha said.

“Seems like it.” Helen agreed. “I assume your plan is to wait for Bell to wake up, then update them on the situation and send us on our way?”

“Time works differently around here, so you and Bell can stay as long as you want. Besides…” Samantha smirked. “...I’m sure you’d want to have some special bonding time with them.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Helen said on instinct, and Samantha smirked even wider.

“Please, Helen Amara Park, I know full well that you’ve made _my child_ a very happy person. You’ve...you’re good for them. You balance them out, put a smile on their face...and before you ask, no, I didn’t foresee that happening. Your bond is absolutely you and them, no mystical woo-hoo of destiny involved in your love story with them.” She winked, then abruptly stood up, her expression becoming distinctly more serious. “Ah, speaking of, I just sensed _Bell_ getting up. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going outside, to give you lovebirds some room to work out those jealousy problems from Havana. In addition to the problems that Adler caused by going through with MK-Ultra. I wish you luck. A lot of it.” And with that, Helen watched as Samantha shimmered with light and vanished.

“...well, shit.”

//

Your head hurt.

Which was ironic, because the rest of you was perfectly fine. Your injuries from the rocket in Havana had been mended, and more importantly, you knew _everything._ Every single memory you’d felt had been locked away somewhere was back out in the open once more. You remembered growing up here, remembered your mother, who she was, what she was like, every little memory you’d thought lost forever had come back. You remembered learning of your mother’s terrible visions, you remembered volunteering to try stopping the apocalypse that was to come, you remembered serving alongside Perseus, remembered carrying out some of his “lesser” evils to gain his trust, you remembered being shot at the airfield, you remembered the _reason_ you’d been shot at the airfield, you remembered MK-Ultra, you remembered the pain-

-you remembered _everything._

Sobbing, you collapsed on the bathroom floor, as the persona that Adler had meshed into your true self shattered. You weren’t his friend who you’d known since Vietnam, hell you hadn’t even been _old enough_ to serve in Vietnam, and yet you’d believed you’d been there, helping hunt Perseus alongside the _way_ older man. You hadn’t defected from the KGB to aid the CIA, as far as the KGB was concerned, you had been murdered in Trabzon, and you’d been helping a monster all along...for good reasons, admittedly, but still, you’d helped _Perseus,_ the very man whose head Adler...and your mother, wanted on a silver plate.

And Helen…

“Bell?” You heard the sweet, soft voice of Helen, and in some other time it would’ve given you comfort, but instead it made you freeze. She’d been there, helping Adler shove _who you thought you were_ into your head, overriding _who you were except not really because Helen wanted to help,_ and...and…

...and did she really love you?

You’d seen how Lazar had flirted with her in Cuba, how it’d driven you to push yourself harder, move faster, pushed away the last little bits of morality as you fought to reach Perseus. You’d heard her draw up plans to have a drink with Lazar, seen the banter. _She didn’t really love you._ A voice whispered in the back of your head. _She was going to dump you and fall into Lazar’s arms. All along, she’d been with Lazar behind your back, faking her affection, her love for you, giving it all to him. She was just using you like a toy, manipulating you to keep you in line, so you could find Perseus for Adler-_

“Bell, Bell, speak to me.” Helen breathed, kneeling down and pausing as she took in your tear-streaked face. “God, Bell, what happened?”

“Was it all a lie?” You gasped, before you could stop yourself. “Were all these months we spent together a lie? Did...did you actually love me, or were you just playing along to some orders from Adler? Following along with some directive to keep me under control when you couldn’t rig my food and drink with those drugs?” 

“Bell, I would never lie to you about my feelings for you.” Helen said, her words only causing you to break down further. You couldn’t be sure of her words, not with the way her words pushed an avalanche of memories into your vision. 

_Breaking a subject’s will…_

_...the CIA’s mind-control program…_

_...beginning to take hold…_

_...give the subject a name…_

_...Bell._

“I _gave_ myself to you. I _loved_ you!” You cried. “I _love_ you, and..and you...you…you knew, all along, what I really was, and you still-”

“Bell, listen to me.” Helen said, tears of her own slipping down her face, as she put her hands on your shoulders, before she used your _name,_ not _Bell,_ your _name._ “I love you. I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you after Trabzon. I wasn’t ordered to manipulate you by MI6, the CIA, or _fucking_ Adler. I chose to love _you_ of my own free will.” One of her hands came up to caress your face, a thumb brushing away one of your tears. “I’ve done a lot of horrible things, and going along with Adler’s half-assed plan to brainwash you into thinking you were his close friend and longtime battle partner was one of the most horrible things I’ve done...but I promise you, _I love you_ for who you are, of my own accord.”

“...Helen, I…” You breathed, and she took your hands with her own. 

“I love you.” She repeated, whispering your name like a prayer. Helen’s lips trembled slightly in the light, and on instinct, you leaned forward and kissed her. You...you loved Helen, and deep down, you knew she’d been telling the truth when she poured her heart out to you just a minute ago. Helen reacted immediately, kissing back, her touch warm and soft. You broke apart for air after a few intense moments, panting softly in the dim light. 

“I love you too.” You whispered, whimpering softly as Helen helped you up off the cool tile, your knees aching slightly from how you’d been on them for so long.

“Let’s take this somewhere nicer.” She said, and you nodded, following Helen into your childhood bedroom just adjacent to it. The two of you fell into your old bed, holding each other, gently, carefully kissing and touching one another. 

“I’m sorry.” You said, suddenly, pressing your forehead against Helen’s. “When Lazar was...when he was flirting with you in Havana...I got a little jealous. I didn’t mean to break ranks and fight solo most of the op...but hearing him flirting with you got me on edge.”

“And here I thought you were simply on edge because of Perseus.” Helen said, smiling wanly in the afternoon light. “He’s not the most observant one around when it comes to relationships, and you and I have done our best to keep it under wraps.”

“Against all odds.” You mused. “And complications.”

“Touché.” Helen said. “When I said I would take him up on his offer for a drink, I was planning to add that it would be just a friendly one, and invite you along. But well...got distracted by the rocket.” She winced slightly, no doubt remembering _that_ not-so-long-ago incident. “Lazar’s not my type, even if he thinks he’s mine. _You’re_ my type.” Emphasizing the point, Helen kissed you on the lips, fingers moving to your shirt. “I want no one else but you.” 

And with that, she began to undress you, gently at that. There was no heated excitement in her movements as she relieved you of the simple clothes you’d been dressed in when you woke up, and when you reciprocated by relieving her of the shirt that was the only thing she wore, she simply let you pull it off without so much as a teasing move of her hips. When you were both naked, slightly disheveled from your emotional breakdowns, Helen took your hands, and whispered-

“I want to give myself to you.”

“As do I.” You murmured, kissing Helen, who took you into her arms and pulled you down onto the bed. Beneath you, she spread her legs, opening herself up for you. One hand helped align you with her, your frames intertwined with each other, and wordlessly, the both of you _moved._ Helen moaned as you slid into her, your shaft sliding into her warm, wet slit. As you began to thrust, moving in time to Helen, her hands caressed your face, and she began to kiss you in wordless fashion, eyes shining with a whirlwind of emotions as you meshed with her frame, laying kisses of your own on her skin. 

Your hands wandered, exploring Helen’s body. You had done this a thousand times, but here, now, after everything that had been revealed, it felt like the first time. You were experiencing Helen as _yourself_ for the first time, every touch, every sensation familiar and foreign at the same time. The way her breasts heaved with every moan, how her pussy fluttered about your cock...it was all familiar, and yet all _new_ to you at the same time. You thrust, moving gently, and Helen reciprocated, a beautiful cycle that left the two of you moaning and mewling softly. 

“I love you.” Helen whispered, saying your name once more. “I love you so much.” Her arms shifted, wrapping around you, and she kissed you again, stealing your breath away and causing your movements to falter, making your cock jump, rather pleasurably, if Helen’s answering mewl was any indication. Emboldened by the unsung praise, you thrust gently into her, mewling softly, skin on skin. “My love.” She murmured, preening slightly as you ran a hand through her hair, laying kisses on her throat and her lips. She pulled you in, drawing you further, deeper, into the beauty that was Helen Park. And in turn, you gave her more of yourself, the flawed, yet beautiful gem that you were. You moved, she moved, the two of you gently guiding one another closer and closer to your peak.

“Helen...I’m close…” You admitted softly, several minutes later. The Englishwoman giggled softly and kissed you, hooking her legs around you, gently locking them in place and ensuring you wouldn’t pull out--not that you would’ve. You were close, so very very close, a minute away at best.

“So am I.” She breathed, grasping you and kissing you gently, her lips warm and wet against your own. “Please-” Gasping, she moaned out your name, tightening her grip on you ever so slightly. “-come with me.” She locked eyes with you, a number of emotions - love, lust, desire among them - swirling in those beautiful blue irises. _“Come with me.”_

And you did.

Hilting yourself inside of Helen, you came, spilling your essence into the Englishwoman. Your climax knocked Helen over the edge and into her own, causing her to cry out in delight, her lovely voice filling the air as the two of you came together. Helen drew you into a kiss, one you gladly accepted, and your hands caressed her lovingly, accentuating her, soothing her. Every second of this shared union was an unspoken promise you each made to one another, a promise to stay forever, whatever happened. 

“I love you.” You whispered, as you felt your orgasm ebb and fade away, gently collapsing into Helen’s arms, just as her own climax came to its end. “I love you so much, Helen.” You added, gently pulling out of the Englishwoman and snuggling with her.

“Marry me.” Helen said, tears shining in her eyes. “Marry me.” She whispered your name like a prayer. “Marry me, come away with me when this is all over, let’s...let’s spend our lives together.” 

“I would love that.” You hummed, and a tiny glinting object just nearby caught your attention. Your mother’s old silver ring, gently lying there on the bedside counter. Motioning for Helen to join you in a sitting position, you reached out and plucked it off the counter, you placed it in Helen’s hand, then extended your own, the invitation obvious. 

Helen’s tears had visibly begun to fall, as she held the ring reverently, before whispering your name. “Will you marry me?” She asked, and you smiled, allowing her to place it on your finger.

“I will.”

//

Samantha watched amusedly as the two lovers came downstairs.

With a wave of her hand, a frankly lavish dinner appeared on the table, and she invited the disheveled duo over. She gave them a little smile, waited for them to sit down, and-

“So, when are you two giving me grandkids?” She asked, in an innocent fashion.

-basked in the chaos that followed.

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one time, in band camp, I left Helen behind and I felt so bad I restarted the mission, saved her, then quit and didn't play for the rest of the night.
> 
> Also Lazar is currently being screamed at by Adler for losing Helen and Bell in Cuba.


	9. Maxis Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Sam is...well, because.

//

//

“So, this is where you grew up?”

“The house? Yes. The location, no.” You said, holding Helen’s hand and leading her up the sidewalk, all the way to the lavish, old-timey manor that you called home. “Mom moves the house every once in a while, but I always find my way home, no matter where she goes.”

“...moves the house? You mean move houses.” Helen asked, voice quizzical, and you shook your head.

“No, she literally moves the house.” You corrected, smirking. “You can ask her, she’ll happily explain what I mean.”

“I will definitely be sure to do that, given how basically every question about your mother has only led to more questions.” Helen said, sighing softly as you reached the front door. You understood her confusion, after all, the most she, or anyone for that matter, knew of your mother was that she was a very scary lady, which was the only way to describe Volkov’s reaction after bringing up the subject while he was being interrogated. Pushing that aside, you let go of Helen’s hand, and then knocked on the door. For a moment, nothing happened, and then, with a soft little click, the door opened, and your mother, Samantha Maxis, was there, purple eyes looking into your own.

“Hi Mom. I’m back.”

Your voice wavered a little bit as you smiled at her, waiting for your mom to do something, _anything,_ and then purple irises shimmered with delight, and you found yourself swept up into a tight, warm hug. “Oh, _my sweet sunstone,_ you’ve come back to me.” Samantha said, pressing a series of kisses to your face as she all but squeezed the breath out of you. _“My child,_ you’ve come home.” There were the beginnings of tears in Samantha’s eyes as she held you, and you couldn’t help but wrap your own arms around your mother’s frame.

“I’m sorry, I...things happened.” You said. “I got shot, and then roped into saving the world from Perseus, and then shot again-”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, I know, I know. It’s not your fault.” Samantha murmured, one of her hands rubbing a soothing pattern across the back of your neck. “What’s important is that you’re here, safe and sound, with me.” There was a brief pause, and then her voice took on a tone of amusement. “...and you brought the girlfriend home to meet me, I see.”

“Ah, yes, yes I did.” You said, stumbling back as your mother let you go and moved to appraise Helen, who suddenly looked very nervous as a great number of things clicked into her head. 

“And who might you be?”

“Special Officer Helen Amara Park, Military Intelligence Service.” Helen rattled off, posture straight and perfect, face wiped clean like a whiteboard. Samantha’s purple eyes looked into Helen’s blue ones for a long, long moment, and then she smirked.

“Samantha Maxis. A pleasure to meet you.” Said your mother, throwing open her arms in silent invitation. Helen blinked twice, and then stepped inside the house and accepted the hug that Samantha had offered. “I understand you’re the reason _my sunstone_ didn’t end up being a complete mindless weapon to be pointed at the things Russell Adler didn’t like?”

Helen froze. “...yes, I...tempered his decisions, for their sake. I understand why it had to be done, but there was no need to be cold about it.” 

“Mm...” Samantha said, humming softly in contemplation. “...I see. Well, we all do what we believe is necessary.” Letting go of Helen, Samantha closed the door, then put her hands on your shoulder and Helen’s, and began leading you both to the kitchen. “But enough of those morose topics, I made dinner! Come along, _sunstone,_ I’d like to get to know your girlfriend in great detail.” She winked at you, and you felt a laugh escape you.

“Mom!”

//

Dinner went surprisingly well, actually.

As she ate a meal that seemed oddly tailored just for her, and _how_ Samantha knew exactly what Helen liked continued to evade her, Helen found herself observing the dynamic between Bell and their mother with rapt attention. Hearing the woman described in fearful whispers that Volkov had muttered was very different than seeing the lively, lovely, loving woman that happily chatted with her. And Bell, well, Bell seemed all too happy to be back under the wing of their mother, so to speak. She hadn’t seen the former KGB operative this relaxed well...ever. Or happy, for that matter, while she had seen Bell smile, it had always been in a manner that was underlaid with the weight of Perseus upon their shoulders, but with Perseus gone...these smiles were much lighter. 

Finishing up her meal--and watching with a bit of surprise as Samantha waved her hands in an almost dismissive manner and the dishes simply popped out of existence, Helen got up from her seat. “Thank you for the meal, Miss Maxis.” She said.

“Oh, please, it’s just Samantha. Or Sam, if you wish.” Said the purple-eyed woman, amusement lacing her voice as she stood up and stretched. “But not you, sunstone. You still have to call me Mom.” 

“Yes, mother.” Bell clipped in an amused fashion, as they too got up. “I’ll be back in a bit.” They said, ducking out of the room and vanishing somewhere else in the house. Helen almost wanted to go with Bell, but stopped as a hand gently landed on her shoulder.

“You’re a good influence on them.” Samantha said, her voice soft and reassuring as she stood side-by-side with Helen, surreptitiously guiding her up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom. “In the times when I was able to observe your progress, I...I admit, what I saw, I approved of.”

“You watched us?” Helen asked, and Samantha nodded.

“I see many things, some in the past, some in the future, and some in the present, regardless of where I am when they happen. It’s a gift...and a curse. It’s a long story, about twenty hours long and I only like telling it in five minute intervals.” Said the German. “But that’s not why I wanted to speak to you alone.” Turning towards Helen, one of Samantha’s hands took up a segment of Helen’s hair, fingers gently twirling it as her thumb brushed against the Englishwoman’s scar. “I wanted to see for myself what drew _my sunstone_ to you…”

“S...Sam, what-” Helen breathed, as Samantha’s other arm snaked around her and pulled her close, one set of purple eyes to another set of blue ones. Shock flooded her veins as the look in Samantha’s eyes shifted, to something she’d only ever seen in Bell.

“Shh...there’s no need for talking anymore.” Samantha whispered, before her lips made contact with Helen’s. The Englishwoman blinked in surprise as Samantha’s actions pushed her just a step back, the pleasant scent of something foreign and familiar at the same time filling her lungs. A moment later, Helen decided to act, breaking the soft liplock and kissing Samantha of her own accord. The action made Samantha coo with delight, the older woman drawing Helen to the bed and pulling her onto it, pressing the MI6 Agent onto the mattress. “You are so beautiful.” She said, and with a wave of her hand, both of their clothes vanished. Helen’s mouth dropped open and she instinctively made to cover her scar, but Samantha caught her wrist, and gently pulled it away. “Don’t be afraid to show me...that scar is a part of you, just as my own are a part of me, but all they do is add to the beauty and complexity of who you are, Helen.” She kissed her again. _“Sunstone_ sees you for who you really are, what really matters-” One of her fingers gently tapped Helen’s chest. “-is in here.”

Helen blinked away a pair of tears that rose unbidden at Samantha’s unconditional love and acceptance of who she was. “Thank you, Sam.” She whispered, breath shaky. “...I...I see how Bell takes after you so.” She felt her breath get stolen away as Samantha’s hands wandered, touching her breasts, then venturing a bit further.

“I would certainly hope _Sunstone_ takes after me, I did raise them, and all by my lonesome too.” Samantha kissed her cheek, making Helen squirm just a bit when her fingers connected with her pussy, rubbing against her slit. “I haven’t had a good fuck in a long, long time…” Samantha said, and with that, her fingers slid into Helen’s cunt, eliciting a moan from the raven-haired Englishwoman.

“S-Sam!”

“Shh, shh, you’re not in charge here, I am.” Samantha cooed. “I saw how you command _Sunstone_ so, and I think it’s time that someone commanded _you.”_ She giggled, her fingers gently pumping Helen’s warm, sweet pussy. “I wish you’d come to visit sooner, clearly, _Sunstone_ has been holding out on me.”

“Well, um...we’ve been...busy…” Helen stammered, feeling an odd flurry of emotions. This was not what she was expecting, _at all._ “...and...ooh!” She squeaked, as Samantha’s fingers delved a bit deeper, making the Brit mewl. “Y-Yes! Right there!”

“Of course, my sweet little _Sapphire-”_

“Mom!”

Helen froze, and so did the fingers that had been pumping into her. Oh...this was not going to end well. This was really not going to end well. She heard Bell cross the distance to the bed, and hop on. “We talked about this, Mom.” Said Bell, looking at Helen with an oddly mischievous look on their face. “We do it together.” 

_“Together?”_

“Well, you were taking so long, _Sunstone,_ I just couldn’t wait.” Samantha said, Helen’s exclamation going unaddressed as she pulled her fingers out of Helen, pushed herself into a sitting position and kissed Bell’s cheek. “Thought I’d kick things off a bit early, no harm done.” She gave Bell a smile and gestured at Helen. “We just started, after all, it should be easy to fit you into the schedule.”

“Alright, I accept that explanation.” Bell said, before turning to look at Helen. “And how shall we play this?”

“You tell me, _Sunstone.”_ Samantha said. “You know your beloved _Sapphire_ better than I do...though I certainly look forward to getting to know her, _without_ using this-” She waved her hand, purple dynamism swirling about her fingers. “-to cheat.”

“Well, I’ve never been one for plans anyways, so I vote we wing it.” Bell said, gently pulling their mother aside and leaning in, giving Helen a quick kiss, before pulling the slightly confused and perhaps just a bit dazed Englishwoman into their arms, acting as a support for Helen, while Bell themselves sat, leaning against the bed’s headboard. “Go on, Mom. Explore her. Aether knows I’ve done more than my share of that.” 

“Don’t mind if I do…” Samantha said, lowering herself back down in a slow, teasing fashion, making sure to let Helen see every single inch of her body. “...do you like what you see, Helen?”

“Yes.” Breathed the Englishwoman. 

“Mm, that’s what I like to hear.” Samantha hummed, leaning down and kissing her, full on the lips. “You’re so warm, so welcoming...and _fierce._ I can see it in your eyes. Those _beautiful_ blue eyes.” Her hands moved to cup Helen’s breasts, a faint swirl of purple energy running over them for just a second. “I bet you taste _so good.”_

Held securely in Bell’s arms, Helen watched with a form of astonishment as Samantha moved to the foot of the bed, spreading the Englishwoman’s legs as she went, before lowering herself between them. One hand moved to caress Helen’s thigh, the other pressed against her pussy once more, and the German dove right in, fingers sliding back in to resume their work, in tandem with Samantha’s lips and tongue.

“Oh, _oh!”_

“Does she taste as sweet as I know she does, Mom?” Bell asked, voice liltingly teasing, and Samantha’s free hand gave them a thumbs up. Helen moaned and squirmed, shaking as Samantha, so much more versed in the ways of sex, almost casually worked her pussy in ways that Bell hadn’t quite managed to reach just yet. Her purple eyes were lustful, with an undercurrent of intense concentration beneath them, as her tongue swept one way, then another, her fingers pumping the whole time.

“You have one of the sweetest pussies I’ve ever tasted, my _sapphire.”_ Samantha said, looking up and giving Helen a wink. “And I’ve been around that particular block quite a few times…” Helen mewled, as Bell joined in, kissing her cheek and fondling her breasts. “...why, that Russian girl that _Sunstone_ brought home was rather delightful too.”

“You fucked Yirina?” Helen gasped, receiving a nod in response. 

“Mm, she’s a very sweet fuck, I should do that again sometime.” Samantha said. “And that Greta girl! She’s _lovely._ Edda’s not too bad, but being married to Kraus did not do her sex life any favors. I will have to correct that the next time I drop in on her. And don’t get me started on your Requiem teammates! Tasty little sluts. Pity Kwan’s taken. I would’ve enjoyed getting my hands on her, but alas, that Israeli boy has her wrapped around him. Or maybe the other way around. I can’t tell.” 

“...oh sweet Jesus, have you fucked literally everyone _we’ve_ fucked?” Muttered Helen, sinking into Bell’s grasp. They shrugged and kissed her again, playing with her hair and letting their mother do the heavy lifting. 

“I have...creatively used my powers to travel all across the timeline, fucking anyone and everyone I want.” Samantha said. “In fairness,your teammates and Edda didn’t put two-and-two together, and _Sunstone_ didn’t actually meet Greta until you went after Volkov, I had fun with her all on my own, which explains why there wasn’t any recognition there.” Samantha clarified. “Except for a lot of flirting, and that thing you did in the car--which I had a very nice time watching, I should add!” She giggled, her fingers taking up the slack while she continued to shamelessly explain where she’d gotten her lovemaking talents from. “Though you’ve never fucked Camille, or Jeanne. Those two...let’s just say French girls know how to teach you love.” 

“And there you have it, it seems.” Bell murmured, kissing Helen’s cheek. “Mom...enjoys ‘em all.”

“So I can tell.” Helen moaned, her voice keening softly as Samantha returned to enjoying Helen’s pussy. Her mouth and fingers easily slipped through Helen’s resistance, almost casually taking her apart, toying with her body in a seamless, smooth fashion that left Helen mewling and screaming like a schoolgirl discovering herself for the first time. She squirmed and twisted, held securely in Bell’s arms, and came with a scream.

_“Samantha!”_

“Mm, that’s it, scream for me…” Samantha cooed, listening to Helen mewl and shriek, just for her. Above her, _Sunstone_ kissed Helen’s cheek, caressing her, letting Samantha enjoy her reward. The Englishwoman’s moans were music to her ears, music she so greatly enjoyed as she fucked Helen to a powerful orgasm that left the woman gasping for breath when she came crashing back down to Earth. “Mm, that looked like it felt good.” Samantha said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“It...really...did…” Helen gasped, recovering her breath a bit more slowly than she would’ve liked. “...fuck, you really know how to please a girl.”

“And I hope _you_ know how to do the same, because reciprocity is the way of the multiverse and all that…” Samantha said, climbing up and giving Helen a long, sloppy kiss, ensuring the woman tasted herself when the German deepened it, leaving her breathless by the time she broke it off. _“...Sunstone,_ come here, you’re going to help me while Helen is busy repaying me with her mouth.”

“And how do you want me to help you, Mom?” Bell asked, their eyebrows raising in inquisition, sliding out from where they’d been supporting Helen, letting her flop to the bed. Climbing around, their eyes flared purple in brief fashion, and their own clothes vanished into thin air, revealing their cock, already hard from having witnessed--and partially partaken, in the events that had transpired.

Chuckling as she grabbed Helen and pulled her partially over the bed, Samantha motioned for Bell to climb off and take hold of Helen’s legs and spread them, which they dutifully carried out. “You’re going to be a good _Sunstone_ and make your mother happy, by way of giving her the grandkids she’s always wanted to have.”

“Um…”

“Oh, don’t fret, Helen, I know you and _Sunstone_ have talked about wanting to have little ones. And seeing as the world is safe and sound and all that, why not celebrate by making babies?” Samantha asked with a smile, as she climbed just above Helen, her pussy hovering just above the latter’s mouth. “It’s not everyday a mother gets to see her child impregnate a beautiful young woman like you, after all.”

“Well...well, I guess it’s not a bad idea-” Helen began, and then Samantha lowered herself onto the Englishwoman, muffling whatever else she had to say. Taking this as a cue to take action, Bell slid into Helen, and the muffled moan that filled the air elicited a delighted noise from Samantha, who clearly appreciated the sensation. Taking this as her cue to start, Helen began to toy with Samantha’s pussy, though in contrast with the older woman’s actions, she was unable to use her hands, leaving it solely up to her mouth instead.

“Mm, your _Sapphire_ is surprisingly talented in this arena.” Samantha observed, gently riding Helen’s mouth. “I see the other girls have been good for her in that regard.” The Englishwoman’s blue eyes twinkled from the praise, her tongue swiping upwards appreciatively.

“Helen is a woman of many talents.” Bell said, rhythmically pumping into said woman the whole time. “Though the sex happens to be my personal favorite, because being on the receiving end of her fighting talents...well, let’s just say _ow_ and leave it at that.”

“Hm, we’ll have to try that out sometime.” Went Samantha, before moaning loudly as Helen became a little bolder, her tongue’s movements becoming noticeably more intense. “Oh, I _like_ you.” She growled, grasping a fistful of Helen’s raven locks and pulling gently. “Harder, you little slut.” The German commanded, and Helen obeyed a moment later. _“Yes…”_

“You like it rough, Mom?” Bell asked.

“I like it every which way, Sunstone. That threesome with Weaver and Sergei, that time I fucked that handsome captain of the Retribution, his executive officer and his robot friend at the same time...though I personally prefer the ladies more. Even if Gideon _really_ knows how to treat a girl.” Samantha said. “Think I might have to keep her all to myself for a weekend or two, if you don’t mind. Helen hits that sweet spot between Alessandra and Ilona that I’ve been looking for. Though her enthusiasm reminds me of that night with Nora.” She began humping Helen’s mouth for emphasis, getting the Englishwoman’s face wet with her arousal. “Come on, fuck me _good,_ you whore. Show me the same enthusiasm you show _Sunstone.”_

Helen did exactly that, giving Samantha a challenging look as she clamped her mouth about the older woman’s pussy and threw herself into her task with enthusiasm, licking and suckling Sam’s slit in an intense, enthusiastic fashion. Samantha moaned and leaned forward, bracing herself against the bed with her free hand. Content to watch the sight, Bell fucked Helen’s pussy, wanting nothing more than to please their mother’s desires. The trio moved in sync with one another, a subconscious Aether-empowered bond pushing feedback from one into another, and so forth, heightening their desire and strengthening their pleasure. 

Shaking slightly, Helen moaned as her second orgasm began to hit her. The feelings elicited by the sensation slid into the back of Samantha’s mind, drawing the older woman closer to a peak of her own, in turn pushing Bell closer to the edge. “Oh, you’re going to cum soon, aren’t you?” Samantha moaned, purple eyes shimmering slightly in the afternoon light. “I want you to cum in time with Sunstone, mmkay? It...it makes the moment of conception that much sweeter.” 

Mewling, Helen nodded, shaking as Bell, drawn fully into their bond, fucked the Englishwoman in a swift fashion, visibly seeking their own release. Above her, Samantha rode Helen’s face confidently and smoothly, letting her mental bond with Helen show how pleased she was with her efforts. Helen’s fingers trembled as she finally hit her peak and came, pulling both Bell and Samantha down with her into their own orgasms.

“Aether, _yes!”_ Samantha moaned, coming and squirting all over Helen’s face, flooding her mouth with her arousal and drenching her lips. Helen and Bell came at the same time, the former’s legs shaking softly as the latter blew their load inside of her, painting her womb white with cum. The feedback loop that ensued strengthened their respective orgasms to the point where it was almost unbearable, leaving them breathless when it finally broke, causing Samantha to tumble off of Helen, and Bell to collapse onto the woman in question. The trio quietly moaned and gasped for breath, Bell quietly pulling themselves and Helen fully back onto the mattress.

“Well, that was something special.” 

“Mm, yes it was, _Sapphire.”_ Samantha said, kissing Helen’s cheek. “I’m looking forward to seeing you become parents...and teaching you all the fun things that I taught _Sunstone.”_ She waved her hand, and a blanket materialized out of nowhere and draped gently over the trio. “But for now, let’s get some rest. We can worry about that later.” Snuggling up against Samantha, Bell a warm comfort at her back, Helen relaxed and fell asleep in their arms. A few hours later, she woke up, gingerly sliding out from between the duo, and padded down to the bathroom to freshen herself up. Pushing open the door and walking up to the sink, Helen paused, her breath hitching as she took in a most peculiar sight staring her in the mirror.

Her eyes, formerly blue, now glowed an iridescent, vibrant purple.

//

_Dear Samantha,_

_After much time and effort spent analyzing “Sunstone” Maxis’ genetic composition, I have managed to narrow down their “fatherhood” to the following people: Literally anyone you fucked prior to their birth, and seeing as said list is literally everyone you have fucked, all I can really recommend is that you sue them all for child support and hope something sticks. I recommend you start with Weaver, because I like the funny noise he makes when he’s startled. And because he still thinks that you're a hooker with colored contact lenses, which is an oversimplification of your rather extensive and impressive sexual history.  
_

_Yours, Eddie_

_P.S. No, I will not use my “Jeff Bezos” alias to name something after you. Stop asking._

//


End file.
